Our Arranged Love Story Point 5
by Awsme Grl
Summary: Halftimes/Cut scenes/Bonus segments of the series, "Our Arranged Love Story". A romance fanfic involving Luffy and Nami, two strangers who learn to love via an arranged marriage. [Original fanfic can be found on my profile.]
1. Chapter 1 point 5

In the Monkey D. Mansion, there was unrest and impatience brewing in the air. Not only did Luffy choose the wrong choice of attire for the night, they were running behind time.

A scowl was embedded on Dragon's face as he adjusted his tie with the visual help of his standing mirror. He hated being late for anything. His eyes flickered when the image of his son appeared in the mirror's reflection, coming in with his shoes and socks. Dressed better but like always he was forgetting something.

"Dad, do I have to go? I don't even know why I agreed on this arranged-marriage business in the first place. It's lame and it doesn't make any sense."

"I have already explained this to you countless times. It's for the company."

"Honestly, I don't want to get married. I have no need to plus the way how Usopp described it, it sounds like a trap. I want to keep doing the things I do now. I'm not ready for any unnecessary changes or new responsibilities. My life is fine as is. As for the company, we're doing fine so there's no need for any partnerships."

Luffy tied the last of his laces and turned to leave. He respected his father and had decided to follow through with his wishes, deciding only to get this meeting done and over with. Maybe if he complied enough times, Dragon would run out of ideas and would finally give up on this 'marriage' mumbo jumbo. There were other ways to partner with other companies without the need for holy matrimony. Luffy was greatly convinced that Dragon was just doing all this to piss him off.

"Son..."

Luffy turned and was confronted by both his father's hands placed heavy on his shoulders.

"Son, this is important. You like adventures, right?

"Yes..."

"Then you'll like marriage."

"I don't understand what you're getting at."

"It's about your happiness."

"But I'm already happy."

"Marriage allows you a new path to discovering a new form of happiness."

"Really?" Luffy was not fully buying what his old man was saying but it did tickle his interest.

"Really."

"... About what Genzo said; Nami seems like a great person but how do I know if she's the one? We don't even know each other... Haven't even met."

Dragon smoothed down his son's shirt collar. "You'll know."

The said son scrunched his brows and opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off when his dad told him to go pick out a tie so he could help put it on.

Dragon watched his son leave and was alarmed when he checked the time and he ran down the staircase to grab his keys.

"Luffy- Drop whatever you're doing! We're late!"

He tapped his feet against the pine boards and frowned even deeper when Luffy peeked from the top of the stair taking his sweet time.

"Why the hell are you taking so long?"

"You said-"

"I don't want to hear it. Let's go."

"But-"

"Now!"

Luffy glared back, nonchalantly tossed both ties he picked out over his shoulder and they landed with the faintest of sounds against the cold, hard floor.

"Fine."

* * *

Luffy walked in the restaurant meeting room alongside his father, glowering daggers at him. He spent the entire car ride arguing about a damn tie like if it was all his fault. So annoying.

Next, Dragon had the audacity to force him to bow to the strangers in the room he had yet to meet.

"Sorry."

He glanced up after feeling someone staring at him and his pupils dilated. It was Her. Shimmering eyes stared back at him with such intense, burning fire. What he saw was a challenge. And he knew. Had never felt so sure of anything in his life.

Then he did what came naturally to him: He smiled.

When he and the old man were invited to sit at the table, his belly growled and he automatically reached for the menu. He was starving. Couldn't even remember the last time he ate. And like any other day, food was first priority.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm back! Well... kinda. I started this series because I was curious. Why this and why that? What happened when he did that and when she said this? Are you seriously gonna cut out that scene, Awsme Grl?! Why?! I wanted to know how it happened! We have another problem; Though "Our Arranged Love Story" was cute and all, there was not enough cute moments! I need more!**

 **What you read just now was an internal monologue with myself. I cut out so many scenes that I wanted to write. Only had taken them out cause they added little to the plot and I gave in. I'm gonna do this! Screw breaks! I'm not ready to part yet! Is it possible for someone to be so smitten with their own story? Well in my case, yes. Yes it is.**

 **I really don't care much if you guys read or not. I'm gonna write this like nobody's reading cause I secretly am writing these cut scenes/bonuses/halftimes for myself. If you appreciate them or are as hyped as I am for this series well let me know and your feedback will be welcomed!**

 **I will be updating the most every single, measly day! If a day or two passes, well that's just life coming into play. These chappies will be short and sweet so there's no need for long time intervals between each chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and I am secretly in hope that you guys will like this idea of mine too.**

 **Bye for now. Next update coming real soon! :3**


	2. Chapter 2 point 5

Luffy ended the call and his smile fell when he heard the impatient call coming from his dad's room.

"Luffy, hurry up. It's an emergency!"

His frown deepened as he cast his eyes heavenwards. He has well had it with his dad's so-called 'emergencies'.

He marched at a snail's pace to the source of his misery to further get on his dad's nerves and when he got there, Dragon was well tucked under his bed sheets, seated as comfortable as can be.

"What took you so long?"

"What is it this time?"

Dragon stretched his back muscles and sank more in his pillow before pointing at a device next to the TV.

"Hand me the remote."

Luffy scowled and tossed it but instead of it smacking him in the face, Dragon caught it with ease. He watched his son join him in bed at the foot, resting his head in his arms and staring at him as if looks could kill but he paid him no mind and was set on finding a decent movie that would hopefully hold his interest.

"What's with the attitude? Did I disturb you from something?"

"I was talking with someone on the phone."

"At this time? Who?"

"Nami."

"I see."

'Shishishishi'

"What's so funny?"

"She said that she liked me."

"And let me guess: You like her too?"

"Yeah."

"That's not front page news, son." Dragon yawned and placed the remote at his side after finding something that looked reasonable.

"...Hey, dad?"

"What?"

"Nami says that she draws maps. I wonder why Genzo didn't mention that."

Dragon shrugged. "Who knows." Then he smirked. "She's kind of famous."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"What else do you know?"

Dragon gave his son a death stare. All he wanted to do right now was to watch a damn movie.

"Son. I'm not the best person to ask. You have her number, right?" He happened to see the secret exchange. Genzo's wife had always been a sneaky woman.

"Yeah. I do."

"Well give her a call tomorrow and ask her yourself. How does that sound? Sounds good?"

"Yeah. I'll do that."

"Good. Now shut the hell up! I'm trying to watch a programme here." He turned up the volume blocking out further disturbances and relaxed. He will never understand up to this day how he helped bring such a chatter-box son into the world.

Luffy sweat-dropped and turned to see that his dad had chosen some action movie of some sort. He took his phone out his pocket and added Nami's name to to her number and he stared at the four letters on the screen with an evident smile on his face.

He wanted tomorrow to come as soon as possible.

* * *

A knock came at the door and Nami unlocked it and saw her mom standing in the doorway waving at her with a big smile.

"Hi."

She frowned and went over to collapse into bed hugging one of her small pillows, back turned away from her.

"Why are you still awake, mom?"

"No reason," Bellemere said closing the door and was at the side of the bed, the very place her daughter laid.

"Can I join?"

"No. The last thing I want is my bed smelling like old cigarettes... Hey!"

It was too late. Bellemere already made herself at home and Nami stared with annoyance at her uninvited guest. Suddenly her mom pulled at her nose not too gently and tugged at it.

"Ow!"

"Did you just call me 'old', young lady?"

"No. I don't know what you're talking about. Let go!"

Bellemere sighed and lowered her eye lids as she looked back at her daughter then surrounded her with her arms and hugged her close. Nami snuggled against her.

"My little girl..."

"I'm not little anymore, mom. I'm engaged."

Bellemere laughed, combed her little girl's hair through her fingers and gave her a long, closed eyed kiss to the forehead.

"Ready to leave us already, huh kiddo?"

"..." Nami remained silent.

"I have a confession to make. I may have handed Luffy your number tonight."

"I know. He called."

"Wow. That was fast!... Are you mad?"

"I should be but I'm not. We ended up talking for hours. And mom?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I really like him," Nami said with wide eyes looking at her mom as if she herself could not even believe her own words.

Her mom laughed again and gave her a reassuring pat on the head.

"That's only the first step. When you're finally a wife, I hope that you're ready for the work ahead. It's not always easy."

"You're right... Mind giving me some pointers? My desire is to be a good partner for Luffy and since you've had _years_ of experience, it's only natural to learn from the best."

Nami had a smug of a smile gracing her lips and Bellemere's head ticked at the sneaky jab at her age.

"Real funny, Nami. Maybe the thought of you leaving soon doesn't seem so bad after all."

"You mean that?" There was a trace of worry in her voice and Bellemere's features softened.

"No. I didn't mean that. We both will miss you like crazy. I'll miss coming up here just to bug you and I'll miss our little talks and all our time together. You're my little girl." Her voice cracked as she spoke and she wiped away at her daughter's tears and held her close again.

"I love you, mom. And dad too. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, sweetheart."

"Even if I'm married and have to leave home, I'll visit- I'll visit as much as I can. I promise." Nami's arms were now clinging around her mother. All the memories thus far were coming back to her all at once. Reality was finally sinking in.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me."


	3. Chapter 2 point 5 (Bonus)

Dress?

Check.

Shoes?

Check.

Jewelry?

Check.

Nails? Nami tested the nude nail polish she applied 10 minutes ago and sure enough, it was ready to face the world.

Check.

Hair? She pulled her lips back in a fine line and landed in her chair facing her vanity with a gruff. How on earth was she going to style all this hair? Sure she could leave it down like she always did but tomorrow was a special occasion and she wanted to put in some effort. Therefore she decided on an up-do.

Her hair was gathered up in a ponytail and she picked up the brush. Laying right next to it was her phone and she dropped everything and switched it on, abandoning her hair date and made herself comfortable at her bed head.

She had bigger fish to fry.

The time was not in her favour but that was not enough to stop her.

"Nami?"

"Hi." She could not wipe the grin off her face after hearing his voice. Feeling so overwhelmed with emotion, she idly twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Wow! I was not expecting your call. What a surprise! I was going to call you at 6. Did you forget?"

"No. I didn't forget... I just needed to talk with you, Luffy."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I don't think s-"

"Because I like chatting with you."

"Oh yeah. I knew that!" 'Shishishishi' "It made me happy that you called. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I like chatting with you too."

Nami's mouth twitched.

"Are you smiling right now, Nami?"

"Uhuh."

"That's good... Me too!"

"Hey, Luffy. The signal's not fuzzy anymore. Are you back from your trip?"

"Yeah. We were able to book an early flight so I'm on my way home now. The jet lag is killing me."

"Get plenty of rest, okay?"

"Okay."

Then there was a small break of comfortable silence.

"You travel a lot for work, huh?"

"Yeah. I do. My team and I go on many awesome adventures- Adventures that I want to tell you all about. I want to tell you about a lot of things, Nami... A month was really a long time."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for allowing me to call you everyday since then. I got to learn a great deal about you and I really, really, really want to learn more."

"I too learned more about you, Luffy. And I can't wait till tomorrow. We'll be able to learn more and more."

"Tomorrow."

"Yes. And the day after that."

"And the day after that?"

" _And_ the day after that." Nami laughed more to herself. It amazed her how having a simple conversation with someone made her so through-the-roof happy.

"What I remember most about you is your laugh. I wouldn't mind hearing it everyday... And your smile; The cute way your face crinkles when you smile- I remember those two like if it was only yesterday."

Her face was on fire. Never in a million years would she think that mere words from a man would have such an effect on her.

"Even though we've only met once, Nami, is it weird that I miss you?"

"No... Because I miss you too."


	4. Chapter 3 point 5

**What about their phones?**

"Shit!"

Genzo checked the rear-view mirror and saw Nami with a horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My phone... I must have forgotten it in my room."

"Did you want to call Luffy?" said her mother who busied herself lighting a cigarette.

"Yes." Nami checked her purse again. "This can't be happening right now."

"Do you remember his number off-hand?" Genzo said checking his pocket for his cell. "I can lend you my phone."

"I do. Thanks dad!"

"..."

"... What's taking so long?"

"Seems like I forgot mine as well."

"Mom?"

"Battery just died."

Nami's blood boiled.

"Great! Just great!" She hid her face in her hands. "This whole situation is just unbelievable."

Silence swept between them and Bellemere and her husband exchanged a look. Genzo broke the ice.

"Dear, are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" She sniffled. Her nose red from the fever. "If the two of you had just listened to me in the first place, this wouldn't be happening. Luffy must be upset. May even be thinking right now that I abandoned him..."

"He's not going anywhere, sweetheart."

"I know that. I know that he's waiting on me right now and I also know that we are ridiculously late. So dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favour and step on it."


	5. Chapter 3 point 5 (Bonus)

**What did Usopp want to talk to Luffy about?**

Usopp brought Luffy out of hearing distance from the group.

"What do you want Usopp? I have to go back inside as soon as possible. Nami's here and I told my dad that I'll make him know when-"

"Luffy."

"Yeah?" Luffy blinked upon the realization that he was talking to his friend's back the entire time.

"Is she the real deal?"

"Who?"

"You said her name was Nami, right? Or am I mistaken?"

"Yes. That's her. She's the girl I've been telling you guys about. We're getting married."

"How long have we known each other for?"

"Why are you-"

"How long?!"

"A long time."

"That's right. We've been friends for a long time. So please..." He spun around, fell on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please don't marry that girl- Don't get married ever! It's all a trap!

If you marry her, you won't have any time left to spend with your buddies anymore, man. Your social life will all be flushed down the drain and you'll forget us- You'll die!"

The answer he got was a boisterous laugh from his captain.

Usopp sprung back up on his feet, "It's not a joke!" But was silenced when Luffy pulled him in for a hug. He thought that he needed one. The sniper looked like he was about to cry.

"Sorry but I'm still marrying Nami."

"But you can't! It's a-"

"It's not a trap. I think I know what I'm getting myself into."

"What about us? Your friends?"

"I can never forget about you guys. As you said: We've known each other for a long time."

"It's not fair. This whole thing isn't fair. You sure you don't wanna change your mind?"

"I'm sure. Nami's nice. You all will like her."

Usopp believed Luffy but the fact that things would be different from here on now was inevitable, and he was never a fan of change.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"Good Luck."

'Shishishishi' "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 4 point 5

**Who won?**

Nami ran and ran as fast as she could from her pursuer. Heart pounding like a sledgehammer against her ribs and her feet hurt but there was no way she was going to let him catch her. No way she would make herself lose.

"Oi, Nami. Slow down!"

"No!"

"You're fast but seeing you run in those things look painful."

"Nice try. But I won't- Ahh!" she shrieked when her knee buckled but Luffy grabbed her arm in time and she regained her balance.

"I win. You're it." 'Shishishishi'

Nami was upset that she lost but was more interested in catching her breath. Looking down, she saw that something was missing.

"My shoe..."

"This?" Luffy presented her shoe, holding it by the heel.

"Yeah. Thanks," she said reaching for it but Luffy stooped down and lifted her foot to replace it. And Nami stumbled a bit and had to anchor herself by holding onto his shoulders.

"A warning would be nice."

"Your foot..."

"What? Does it smell?" she mused and wriggled her toes for added measure.

"It's all red. Maybe you should take them off."

"My feet do hurt but how do I make it back to the parking lot without getting them all dirty?"

"I'll carry you."

Nami quickly accepted the request.

i

i

"You're heavier than you look, Nami."

Nami, offended said, "I'm not heavy. You're just weak."

"I'm not weak. I'm strong."

"Is that so? How strong?"

"Super strong."

"What's the heaviest thing you've ever carried?"

"I'll tell you but you won't believe me."

"Tell me. I wanna know."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"The heaviest thing I've ever carried is: You," he snorted but gulped down his laughter when two hands were threateningly wrapped around his throat.

"Maybe this time, I'll actually kill you."

"Sorry."

Maybe Usopp was right after all...


	7. Chapter 7 point 5

**What really happened?**

A shot glass was suddenly slammed on the bar counter and Nami stretched her hand out for the umpteenth time to grab the wine bottle but Robin stole it away just in time.

She was careless and had only recently noticed outside of their engrossing conversation that the lady of the hour hadn't stopped with the alcohol intake. Even long after winning that drinking contest with Zoro, she was still able to hold her liquor and Robin was more worried for her than impressed.

"Nami, I think that you need to hold off the alcohol."

"You're absolutely right. I should stop right about now."

"Then why are you reaching for the same bottle I've just taken away?"

Nami's already rosy cheeks darkened and she rubbed at her eyes. Was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness and her thinking felt disorientated.

"Do you do this often?"

"No. I don't. Tonight, I just got a little carried away. I shouldn't have drank so much..."

Nami tried to keep her senses by pulling at her eyelids. She hoped that she wasn't drunk right now. Nojiko said that she tended to say some weird shit during those times and now was not the place nor the time. And the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself.

Her eyes widened suddenly then dimmed. Something inside her snapped and her train of reasonable thought blanked out. She had lost it.

"Nami?"

"Hm?"

"How many fingers am I holding up right now?"

"What? I don't know. Three maybe?"

Robin picked up the slur in her voice and returned her single outstretched finger to her palm where she leaned her head.

"You're drunk."

"Drunk?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

Nami swiveled around in her stool glancing around at the room's occupants. This grabbed Robin's attention.

"Looking for someone?" The archaeologist came to realize that Ms. Cartographer had her eyes transfixed on a certain captain.

"Hey... Robin, right?"

"That's right." Robin blinked.

"Who's that guy? He looks so familiar but I can't remember his name."

Questioned person was seated by himself and he had his head thrown back with laughter after listening to one of Brook's jokes.

"He has a kind face." She sucked in her breath when he looked her way and smiled at her. "And so handsome."

"That's Luffy."

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"That's right." Robin was having too much fun with this. "The two of you know each other."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. How about you go over and say Hi."

Nami nodded and downed her empty shot glass. "I'm gonna do it."

She left her seat to approach him but turned back quickly to ask the archaeologist one more question.

"Do I look okay?"

"Better than okay. You are stunning in that wedding dress you have on."

"Wedding dress? I'm married?"

Robin watched as she parted the jacket Luffy made her wear earlier to have a look at said dress.

"When did I get married?"

"Today."

"What? How?"

"Forget about that. Don't you want to go over and say Hi?"

"I do. But who am I married to?"

Robin came up behind her and pushed her shoulders, forcing her to walk forward.

"Oh my god. I'm not ready yet. What do I say?"

i

i

"Nami?" Luffy caught on to the strange behaviour and as she got closer, he reached out his hand and took hers in his, watched as a silly smile spread across her features and she sat down next to him. Lazy eyes stared back at his confused ones.

"Are you okay?"

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Robin says that we know each other. Is that true?"

"... Yes. That's true."

She grinned. "Good." Kissed his cheek, draped an arm across his shoulder for an awkward hug, sighed and muttered something about 'sweet dreams.'

Robin sat beside them. "She had a lot to drink. Seems like she has reached her limit."

"Oh."

A snore erupted between them and they both smiled.

"Want a lift home? Nami too, of course."

"Please. Thanks, Robin."

"No problem."

i

i

i

Bellemere, Nojiko and Genzo were seated in the living room just talking to pass the time. Bellemere had to smack Genzo's hand away from the phone, insisting that Nami was a grown woman and would come home whenever she pleased.

"I wish that she'd just call," Nojiko said.

"Exactly. I'm calling her right now." Genzo reached for the phone but Bellemere had once more slapped his hands away.

Before he could protest, they heard the doorbell ring and they all got up to see who it could be.

"Luffy?" Genzo saw his daughter all bundled up in his son-in-law's arms and stepped forward to take his little girl but as Luffy tried handing her over, there was a small problem. She wouldn't let go of his neck.

Nami's eyes peeled open at the jostling and she had let go and stood tall, all on her own.

"Where am I? Oh. I'm home." Upon seeing that Luffy was there with her, she replaced her arms and smiled up at him. "Hey."

Genzo cleared his throat, "Welcome back home, Nami. It's getting late so-"

"Do you hear something, Luffy?"

"Uh..." Luffy sweat-dropped and saw her dad go sulk in a corner, clearly depressed.

"I thought so."

Robin walked in behind them, and greeted the small gathering. There was no way she was going to miss this.

Nami hiccuped, giggled and drew herself closer.

Nojiko's eyes went wide. "Is she drunk?"

Robin confirmed it.

Sweat rolled down Nojiko's face and she gulped. She had to get her sister out of this situation. To try to save her from an episode of raw embarrassment. She strides slowly over. Just two small steps.

"Hey, Nami-"

"Stay away!"

Nojiko face palmed and Bellemere on the other hand was straight up enjoying the show.

"I'm not sharing; He's mine!"

"...Sorry about that Luffy. Nami's not herself right now."

"It's okay."

"You're honestly okay with that?"

"Yeah." He would be lying if he didn't think that the Nami right now was being too cute for words.

"Hey Luffy," Nami brushed back her bangs and looked at him hopeful. "Kiss me."

He did. Right on her forehead. Exactly where she wanted it. She peeked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at her sister. And she turned back in time, not caring for a reaction and smiled up at the object of her desire.

"If I fall, would you catch me?"

"I would."

"Good." Her smile only grew in length as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Are you even real?"

Nojiko face palmed again. Bellemere had to leave the room. Her face was red from holding back for too long. Robin joined her.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. And today we got married."

"To each other?"

"Yes. Now, I'm your husband and you, my wife. When we met, I promised to take care of you and today I vowed to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Jackpot~" Nami sang out and Nojiko had to leave the room to join the other two women. The background noise was concentrated with muffled laughter.

Luffy tried releasing himself from her but that was a big nope.

"When are you letting go?"

"Never. This is too good to be true so in case this is all a big set up, I'm never letting you go. You might disappear."

"I'll come back to see you again tomorrow. I have to go home."

"Promise me."

"I don't have to promise that. You can trust me."

"Trust you? I can do that."

Her arms fell and Luffy leaned his head against hers and held one of her hands.

"Now, I'm going to trust that you go and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," she had said but her attention was on his lips and she tried to kiss them.

Luffy freaked out and straightened up. Fortunately for him, she had only made it to his chin.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

Nami turned around and walked, yawning towards the staircase. "I'm only doing this because I trust you... You said tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 13 point 5

**Did the nagging ever stop?**

Nami, now awake, running on only 4 hours of sleep had set her alarm to greet Luffy and send him off to work. They had two whole undisturbed weeks for themselves- mostly for him since she still practiced her trade- and today marked the day that everyday life crept back again.

Soon a solid routine would be established and they had to get used to each other more. No longer were their parents there to vouch for them, they had each other. Now expected to be impartially loyal to one another as husband and wife, man and woman. That was the reality of married life.

i

To start the day, the wife's aim was to first use the loo, grab the morning newspaper at the door and make a cup full of coffee. Was not so much looking forward to the last bit since her coffee making skills were pretty shit but it still got her through the day. Might just end up drinking half.

On entering the bathroom, she came to a halt. Before her she found the toilet seat left up. Up.

By the looks of it, the husband had been here a while ago. Tub was wet from showering. And thankfully this time he didn't leave wet puddles all over the place and had made good use of the mat. But when it came to the toilet, Nami had to wonder. Time and time again, she had to remind him to put the seat down after use. Said he would next time, had even remembered a few times to but for some strange reason he forgot her specific instruction this very morning.

Nami continued staring at the indecency for a few seconds longer. Another strange thing happened; her face relaxed then she went over and put it down herself. Problem solved.

Usually she would get mad at the insignificant slip-up but just now she chose to brush it away. Why? Because it was a simple mistake.

It had reached a point where her 'harmless' reminders started to sound like nagging and her mom had specifically said that no husband likes a nagging wife. And additionally said that the reason for that is because it belittles them, makes them feel mothered. Therefore making them feel like a child.

Truth be told, she knew that Luffy showed signs of dislike and annoyance and had even given off the vibe that he didn't want to be in the same room as her, creating a distance. Bellemere had bluntly referred to it as: pushing him away. Nami, for sure, did not want that.

After giving it some thought, putting herself in his shoes, she figured that growing up in a household his entire life that lacked females and having to suddenly conform to meet her standards was going to take time. So letting it slide came easy. She refused to spend the majority of her marriage engaged in a ruckus concerning a dumb toilet seat. It wasn't worth it.

After all, they had such a nice atmosphere going on last night -complete with mutual understanding and premature discussions about their future- and had finally started getting along again; To have that go to waste by a shiny, white toilet who for some reason couldn't keep his mouth shut, would not be the greatest idea in the book.

There was going to be a lot of things she would have to put up with. He too. It was going to take some getting used to. Change was never easy. It was different and since both of them were in this together for the long haul, they had to welcome it with open arms.

i

After taking care of her teeth, she went to see to the other agendas: newspaper and coffee. Didn't have much planned for the day but she'll figure something out.

* * *

Luffy was in his room taking his time buttoning up his shirt when he heard the sudden sound of the toilet flushing.

He looked at his reflection and a horrified face stared back at him. He slipped up- again.

Didn't know why Nami made such a big deal about a toilet seat but knew that it mattered to her that he remembered to put it down. As strange as it sounds, he reckoned that it was important that he did so and had never sought to displease her; had even tried to, was getting so good at remembering too but of all mornings he just had to forget today.

Luffy's mouth dipped downwards remembering the sweet happenings of last night and any second now, she'll barge in here and scold him like it didn't happen. So he waited. And waited. But she never came, never called.

He brushed his damp hair from his vision with his fingers and grabbed the last essential for his outfit: A tie. Tried remembering the steps his dad showed him but was failing miserably.

Curiousity got the best of him and even though he might be willfully stepping into shark-infested waters, he wanted to see what his wife was up to; Blindly stepped into the living room and his ears picked up the melody of her voice.

"Morning handsome."

There she was looking as cute as ever and his face warmed. Felt so drawn to her and wanted to be close.

Just had to first fix this damn tie...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **This is for the Update! Girl (You know who you are):**

 **Hey! I'm so happy that you found this bonus segment of OALS and are liking each chapter so far. That makes me incredibly happy. You had shown so much support in the main story so I am very pleased to have you again.**

 **It also impressed me that you were able to pick out their pet names in chapter 21. I thought that I was being sneaky but I failed. I like the way you pay attention to detail.**

 **See you in the next Update! :)**


	9. Chapter 13 point 5 (Bonus)

**"I appreciate you."**

It was the weekend and Toshiro had come again to play with two of his favourite friends in the world.

Nami was stationed in the living room holding him for he was fast asleep. She wasn't ready to put him down yet and was fascinated with poking lightly at his cheeks.

He flinched only a little at the sound of the door jerking open and Monkey D. Luffy tiptoed in and slowly closed it back. He left home saying that he had to go pick up something in town and Nami had sent him a text notifying him that the baby had gone off to slumber land and to make sure that he was quiet as a mouse when he returned.

She smiled when he settled beside her and kissed his cheek for a job well done.

"He's out cold," Luffy said waving a hand over the infant's face.

"Yeah...- Hey. Don't do that," Nami batted his finger away from jabbing at Toshiro's cheek.

'Shishishi'

'Shh' "Remember that we have to be quiet. She sighed and rest her head against his shoulder. Makino was coming in the next couple of minutes and it was soon time to say goodbye.

"Do you have plans tonight, Nami?"

"No. Why?"

"I got us tickets for that movie you wanted to go see and maybe afterwards we can go get something to eat."

"You're kidding." She leaned up and stared him down. "I thought that you didn't like those sorts of movies."

"That's true but I wanted to surprise you. Even though I'm not so excited about seeing it, I at least get to spend some time with you."

That was music to her ears.

"Thanks Luffy. I can't wait... This is all so sudden. Is there a catch?"

"What's a catch?"

"What do you want?"

"To say thank you."

That statement threw her off-guard.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For having my back, being honest with me and for putting up with me when I get careless; For helping take care of finances and for keeping the house in order. For making my bed in the mornings when I forget and for always making sure that I have everything before I go off to work; For teaching me new things like cooking... There are so many other things that I'm thankful for."

"You don't have to thank me for doing those things, Luffy." She was only doing her job and she did them because she wanted to. Never thought of it as much of a big deal.

"I mean all that so I'm not taking it back."

"Luffy..."

"I appreciate you, Nami."

Him saying that had hit the nail on the head because Nami got all kinds of emotional. Some of the stuff he mentioned were only small things and now she knew their importance; They made him happy.

"I want to hug you so badly right now but I can't."

"Too bad," Luffy muttered and they both fell into silence watching the sleeping child.

Then Nami got a better idea.

"Come."

"Where?"

"Closer."

He got the message and they shared a kiss.

"You're welcome."


	10. Chapter 14 point 5

**"Whenever you want."**

Coming home from the gym, Nami was greeted for the first time at the door, all encompassed in her husband's arms.

"Welcome back, Nami."

She had this dumb smile on her face and waited for something else but it never came. And he left her standing there as if it didn't matter.

She looked in the direction he'd gone and followed him in the kitchen. Saw him wearing an apron and that he turned on the burner. Even had food stuff spread out on the counter.

Before confronting him, she checked the fridge for something she left for later and her face dead-panned upon realizing that it was gone. Not even a crumb remained.

She sat on the counter close to him and sees that he had strips of bacon in the pan sizzling on low fire and was now reaching for the eggs. He looked so proud of himself as he cracked some and had only gotten a single shell to fall which was easily picked out.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm making us breakfast."

"How sweet. You're doing a good job so far."

'Shishishishi' "Thanks."

"Did you eat the protein bar I left in the fridge?"

"Yeah. It was good."

"Why did it have to be that one? What about the other 9 left in the pantry?"

He came over to her and picked a leaf out her hair and twirled it around with his fingers.

"I ate those too."

"You're unbelievable."

He grinned unapologetic and that got on her nerves.

"I hate you."

"In that case, I hate you too." He was about to close the space between them and Nami moistened her lips in anticipation but Luffy hesitated and pulled away.

Frustrated, Nami trapped her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around him and brought him back close against her. He gulped and looked scared for his life.

"Where do you think you're going, Luffy?"

"Uh...-"

"Weren't you about to kiss me?"

"I -uh- changed my mind."

"You're lying."

His shoulders sank in defeat and he confessed," I'm not sure about when I should kiss you. What if you don't want to?"

"When you came to welcome me back home, you should have kissed me then. Now is also a good time. Actually, you can kiss me whenever you want."

"Whenever I want?"

"Yeah. When it comes to me, I want to kiss you all the time. _Especially_ now."

Luffy nodded, eyes zoomed in on her lips and he advanced forward.

"You said whenever I want, right?"

"Right... Wait- Do you smell something?"

They both turned to see the fried eggs and bacon, shriveled up from the excessive heat with a hint of brown edges, screaming to be saved.

Luffy, sullen, turned off the stove. He was extremely disappointed. He didn't mind eating it. Sanji said that food of any kind and form shouldn't be wasted and he was a strong advocate of that policy. For his wife, on the other hand, he would have to fry a new batch.

Nami hopped off the counter, pulled the draw for a fork and had a taste of the eggs.

"Even though they're burned a little, it's delicious," she said, beaming. It was a very good try.

Then without a moment's notice, Luffy's lips were on hers, and her mind turned into a puddly mess. Her eyes slipped closed and she kissed back.

He ended it too soon but Nami did not mind one bit. All she could do was stare at him in a lost daze.

'Shishishishi' "I'm gonna make us some tea now," Luffy said going over to the cupboard to grab two mugs, "Do you mind making some toast?"

"...Huh? Toast?"

"Yeah."

"I can do that."


	11. Chapter 14 point 5 (Bonus)

**"You crossed the line."**

A knock came at the door and Nami stared at her bedside clock with a look of regret and she left bed and walked over but she couldn't bring herself to open up.

"Nami, I'm going to work now."

"Are you all set?"

"Sort of."

"Okay. See you when you get back, Luffy."

"..."

He tried turning the knob but it was locked.

"Hey. Unlock the door."

"No."

"Why?"

"..."

"I want to see you."

She wanted to see him too. Her face was covered red and she had her back against the door with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Is everything okay?"

"... I'm fine."

"But-"

"It's nothing to worry about, Luffy. I'm fine... I'm sorry that I can't help you with your tie today."

"I don't care about that... Can I just see you for one second?"

"No. I just want to be by myself right now."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. You can trust me."

Luffy pursed his mouth. Upset that she couldn't just spare him one teeny second but if she's okay that was most important. He managed to smile.

"Okay. Bye then."

"Bye."

* * *

At break time he called. He usually did when he got the chance so this phone call wasn't much different but what happened before he left was like a parasite on his mind.

"Are you having a good day?"

"Yeah. Today's going fine so far. Thanks for asking."

"How is everyone?"

"They're okay."

"I haven't seen them in a while so maybe we can schedule something so we can all hang out."

"Sounds good."

"Luffy..." Nami was not liking those short answers. "Are you still thinking about this morning?"

"I am. You were acting strange... Is it about last night?"

"..."

"Hello?'

"..."

"I'm so-"

"No. Don't apologize for that. I'm sorry that I hit you."

"That's okay."

"Look; I'm about to go in the library. Enjoy the rest of your day and tell the guys Hi for me."

"Namiiii," Luffy whined. Now she was just plain out brushing him off.

"We'll talk. Later."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No... I've been missing you all day. I wish that I got to see you off this morning. It feels weird."

Luffy grinned. "I miss you too and I feel the same way. It's weird."

"I'll be home in time to meet you. Come back soon, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

He did indeed come home early and when they saw each other, they hugged for a considerate amount of time. Neither wanted to let go.

After dinner, they had their 'meeting'- as Nami called it. She had her notebook and pen. It was amazing how she made things so official.

"Do you remember how we agreed to act in this marriage, Luffy?"

"Like a team."

"That's right." She uncovered the pen. "We're going to discuss Boundaries."

"What kind of boundaries?"

"Let's start with name calling. That time you called me a jerk. It hurt. Made me feel devalued."

Luffy nodded. This was a serious conversation.

"We have to agree that there will be no name calling when we argue."

"Okay." That agreement was reasonable.

She made a note.

"Although we're doing a good job so far, it is important that we don't keep secrets from one another."

He answered again with a nod. This was easier than he thought.

"What about you, Luffy?"

"I'm not sure if it's a boundary but we have to agree to not ignore each other."

Nami's chest tightened. "Did you feel ignored this morning?"

"I did. If maybe you had given me a reason, I'd have understood better."

"It won't happen again." That note was added. "Anything else?"

"Time with my friends is important."

"That's true. Just make sure you guys stay out of trouble."

Luffy grinned bright. He liked where this was going.

"But we should never forget that our first priority is each other."

"Right."

She made that note too.

Nami then pondered on what she wanted to say next.

"Luffy."

"Hm?"

"You're my husband. And it is important that you don't let other women get too close to you."

"Why?" He didn't understand. What she had to do was define 'close'. Even though he bore a ring, some might choose not to respect it. They would either be blind as bats or out of line with their morals.

"They might try to touch you in ways like I do. Like kissing."

"Why? I'm not married to them."

"That won't stop them from trying. If that ever happens or if they get too close for comfort, you have to run for your life. Don't give them the chance."

"I'll run as fast as possible."

"Good. Another way they might try to get close has nothing to do with touch."

"What's that?"

"They will ask personal questions."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"You don't get it. It may seem harmless at first. They could ask you first what your favourite colour is and then ask deeper questions like what you think about when you're by yourself. That's how they get too close. They want you to feel comfortable around them and that's- that's unacceptable."

She was being jealous right now but she didn't care. She had to help him guard his integrity and to maintain the health of their marriage.

"...Okay."

That didn't sound too convincing.

"Tell you what. If they get too personal, refer them to me. Say: 'My wife will be happy to answer that question for you.' "

"That sounds easy."

Luffy said that he liked it when she was honest with him so she decided to just say it.

"I don't want to lose you."

He frowned and reached out to hold her hand. "That won't happen. I don't want to lose you either."

Of course she planned on also safe guarding her integrity. She was his wife.

Nami nodded and leaned over across the table to peck his lips. She would rather die than let that happen.

"If anything else concerns you, let's discuss it together."

Luffy hummed and he watched her tear the page out and pinned it on the fridge with a banana magnet. The list will only get larger soon but they had some solid reminders so far.

"Now Luffy," She sat down again, "About last night." Her entire face flustered.

i

Last night he met her in the kitchen for a midnight snack and met her at the sink peeling an orange for a mid-work break.

He had hugged her from behind which was fine but then thought that it was a great idea to suddenly trail kisses down her neck. That was the problem.

He made her forget things. Important things. Like her name for example. I kid you not.

The whole experience made her toes curl. Made her want more. Much more.

But before things got dangerous, before she got way over her head, she had hit him. Hard too. The punch to the face sent him flying across the kitchen floor and she fled to her room and latched the door. She couldn't even bring herself to continue her maps and it took forever to fall asleep.

i

"Last night you crossed the line."

"You mean when I kissed you?"

"Yeah. You can kiss me like you always do... Just not my neck."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm ticklish. So don't do it again." There. That should do it. Or so she thought...

"You're ticklish?"

"Yeah."

"What about other place besides your neck?"

"I'm mostly ticklish around my waist."

Luffy smiled devilish and slowly stood up.

"Why do you ask?" Her eyes widened when she picked up on what he was trying to do and she got up and backed away slowly. "I hope that you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, Luffy."

"I'll give you a chance to run."

"I swear I'll-" Then she took off but Luffy tackled her and they ended up on the couch.

Nami screamed. Her lungs were on fire from all the laughing. Heaving for breath, she begged him to please stop but now his hands were under her blouse tickling at her ribs and she laughed till she cried.

He laughed at her helplessness and as each second past by, Nami grew more and more pissed. When she managed to get the upper hand, she hit him with immense force.

"Knock it off!" She yelled and ran to her room slamming the door.

'Shishishishi' He chuckled, picking up his straw hat and walked over to the barrier that separated them.

"Will I see you tomorrow morning?"

"You will- Just leave me alone right now. Right now, I hate you the most! Next time you do that again, I'll probably kill you. I mean that."

'Shishishishi' "Good night."

"... Goodnight, Luffy."


	12. Chapter 15 point 5

**"He makes me happy."**

Nami, Camie, Conis and Perona were sitting down on a bench during recess and were having lunch at the same time.

Our heroine had given them a mikan each to compliment their meals and they were so grateful for them. Those oranges were one of a kind.

"That was an interesting teddy bear collection you have there, Perona," Conis said, "The kids loved that you were able to share them today. They were all so unique. Did you name them all yourself?"

"Thanks. I did. Bearsy is my favourite. He's the cutest!"

Camie cleared her throat,"Let's talk about something else. This economy is crazy. I'm holding down two jobs ever since I left my parents' house and I'm literally struggling to make ends meet. I've been taking care of myself for far too long. I need a man in my life."

"Men are jerks."

"Why are you always so negative? Surely all men aren't the same. We may be single right now but someday we might find someone who's not the ideal stereotypical male and would want to settle down."

"Actually, one of us is already married," Connie said and she called out to one of the kids who was up to nothing but mischief.

"No way! Who?"

All fingers pointed at Nami who instead of joining in, completely oblivious to the conversation, was occupied reviewing the register.

"Nami-chin!"

"Huh? What?" Nami turned and had to quickly pull back since Camie was all up in her face. She sweat-dropped at the random intrusion.

"Are you really married?"

"Yes."

She checked her finger and for the first time ever saw the ring that said it all.

Perona laughed, "It's not even a secret, genius. We all knew from day 1."

"I had no idea. How come you never talk about him, Nami-chin? I thought that we were friends."

Nami scratched her head and laughed nervously,"I don't like to brag."

"What's he like?"

"His name is Luffy and he wears a straw hat," Perona said.

"And he's very good with kids. Friendly too," added Conis.

Camie stared at them in awe, "You guys have met him before?"

"Yeah. He drops Nami off and picks her up everyday. Oh that's right. You've never had the chance since you have to leave early for your second job at that cafe downtown."

"Ehh?!"

"You need to calm down. It's not a big deal." Perona said covering her ears. Camie was a person who was easily shocked. Everything surprised her.

"I'm so jealous! How did you two meet?"

'Ahahahaha...' Nami trailed off. People had a habit of raising brows at the mention of arranged marriages. She still haven't yet found a perfect answer for that question just yet. "Can you ask a different question, please?"

Camie blinked. "Oh. Okay... A girl like you must have had your very own handful of options in the past. How did you know that he was the guy for you?"

"I never had other relationships. Just my husband."

"No way!"

"Can you keep it down?"

Perona was ignored.

"What do you like most about him?"

"That's a hard question but I have to go with the fact that he makes me happy."

Camie blushed. A simple answer with an impactful meaning: "He makes me happy."

"You're so lucky, Nami-chin."

"Thank you."

"I have so many more questions."

The bell rang and Nami, thankful that she got saved from the interrogation, stood with the others to beckon the kids inside.

She didn't like to brag? That was an obvious lie and she knew it. She could talk about the great things about him for hours if they asked.

They just had to promise her that they wouldn't fall in love with him.


	13. Chapter 16 point 5

**"Don't you care about my feelings?"**

Luffy released his wife's hand and opened the door to the apartment so she could walk in first. They had gone to browse town out of pure curiosity but Nami advised that they come home early since the weather report had said that there was a storm out. And she believed that it was going to be worst than expected. Luffy knew better than to doubt her intuition when it came to the weather.

Outside, it had already started drizzling and flashes of lightening flickered on and off like a child fascinated with the works behind a reachable light switch.

He turned to see Nami take her coat off and hang it on the rack with slumped over shoulders. She was in a sour mood.

"I can't believe that asshole nearly ran us off the road."

"It's fine. Nothing happened."

"It's not fine. Something bad could have happened. Why would you even say something like that? You're too carefree. And to top it off this stupid weather just had to come today. I wanted us to-"

Her speech was muffled when Luffy pulled her towards him by the waist and pressed his lips against hers.

She pulled away almost as soon as it happened and glared.

"What the hell you do you think you're doing?"

"I'm kissing you."

"What for? I'm trying to vent here. Don't you care about my feelings?"

"I do care. But do you prefer to be angry over things that didn't happen; over things beyond your control or do you prefer kissing me right now?"

Nami's eyes lost their thunder for he quieted her raging thoughts. This time her voice was a lot gentler.

"I prefer kissing you." And she did just that.

Afterwards, she rest her chin on his shoulder and smiled in complete bliss as he rubbed her aching back.

"Period?"

"Yup."

"Did you take something for it?"

"Yeah. It's doing a decent job suppressing the cramps but I'm still pissed... Just not as much as I was earlier."

"That's good. Do you plan on taking a nap?"

"I am."

"Want me to tuck you in?"

"I'd love that."

Luffy picked her up bridal style and strolled over to her room. And she let him. All while giggling in delight.

These were the little ways he won her over. The little ways he made her feel like the luckiest girl alive.

* * *

Nami woke up to a chocolate bar which had been conveniently placed at her bedside and she relished it in a heart beat.

Her hands came to rub at her arms. Outside it was storming like crazy and the temperature had dropped some.

She left the room with a blanket wrapped around her and had gone to the monitor but instead of turning the temperature up, she turned it a few degrees lower. Why did she do this? Simple. She had a plan.

* * *

Luffy was sprawled off on the couch snoring away but moaned awake when he felt a continuous light pat on his cheek.

"What?"

"Thanks for the chocolate."

"You're welcome."

"Don't go back to sleep yet."

"Why?"

"I'm cold."

"Then change the monitor or go put a jacket on or something."

"No."

"Why?" Luffy rubbed his eyes and peered at his significant other.

"Because I'm cold."

"... Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He rose a brow and went to use the bathroom. But when he returned she was still there. He made himself comfortable on the couch again and looked her way.

"Still cold?"

She nodded.

He shrugged and closed his eyes but couldn't focus on sleep. Not under her intimidating gaze.

"I'm cold, Luffy."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to hold me."

"All you had to do was ask," he said dressing over and he raised his arm so she could lay down beside him.

She smiled broad once settled in and took a hold of the remote. One of her favourite shows was airing soon.

"Why are you doing this to me, Nami?" He groaned as he brushed her hair out his face and snuggled up next to her so they could both be comfortable. And they had ended up sharing the blanket since he had only recently picked up the alarming chill in the air.

"Because you're the best."

A smile etched on his face and his tired eyes closed shut.

She had a point there.


	14. Chapter 17 point 5

**"Worth it."**

Nami felt Luffy's arm loosen around her and she acknowledged the usual look of confusion then went back to reading the novel which was thankfully close by.

"Hey. You're home," he said.

"Yup."

Nami sat up and Luffy stood on his feet and stretched. She looked at him, closing her book and was having a hard time fighting back a smile.

"There's a surprise for you," she said.

"Really? Where?"

"In the bathroom."

Without question he left and it didn't take long to hear his exclamation from where she sat.

"So cool!" He ran back out and pointed at his face. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah. I was bored. What do you think?"

"I like it. You're pretty good."

The stache didn't look bad on him at all. It amplified his looks. But Nami had never fancied hairy men and preferred Luffy's hairless face just the way it is.

He saw the purple weapon on the floor and grinned from ear to ear at the idea that popped into his head.

"Your turn."

"Don't even think about it. I'll pass."

"Aww, come on. I'll make you look awesome."

"No."

The idea was quickly discarded when he remembered something important.

"I almost forgot."

"Almost forgot what?" Nami asked getting up and she watched as he went for her lips.

"Welcome back," he said and grinned at her red tinged cheeks. "I'm going to send a picture to Usopp. He's going to flip!"

"Wait Luffy. That can wait."

"Why? Do you need help with something?"

"No. I want to show you something Mom sent in the mail."

"What could that be?"

"It's from the wedding."

That got Luffy interested and he followed her to her room where she handed him the orange envelope.

He seated himself at the headboard and Nami joined him watching closely for his reaction as he took out the handful of photographs.

Both his eyebrows pointed upwards and a wide grin developed as he came face to face with the first picture with her standing solo in her gorgeous gown.

He hadn't said anything yet but he smiled more soft and continued staring for another 2 minutes.

"What's going through that mind of yours?"

"I still can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

"That this day happened." His smile was now in her direction. "I don't really know how to explain it but even though it's been hard, I wouldn't trade it for all the meat in the world."

Nami's face shadowed his and she hooked an arm around his and took a firm hold of his hand. That meant a lot coming from him.

"What do you think about our marriage so far, Nami?"

"Worth it."

They instinctively leaned in towards each other but Nami broke out in giggles and turned away.

"Sorry but I can't kiss you seriously with that thing on your face. Now is probably a good time to wash it off."

"I want to keep it longer. Besides, I can always get one later," he said and turned to look at the group pic.

Nami shook her head amused at his self-assurance. 'This guy.'

"I like this one. Your dad doesn't look too happy though."

"Trust me, he was. Behind the grumpy old man persona, he just has a hard time showing his true emotions."

'Shishishishi' "Nojiko's here too. How is she doing lately?"

"She's good. In fact we had spoken almost a week ago. I'll make her know that you asked about her."

"Thanks."

He flipped through the remaining pictures liking each one and had stopped with the final picture with them standing at the altar.

"This one's my favourite."

"Mine too. It's a great shot."

"Yeah."

"We should frame it."

"Good idea." She was actually thinking the same thing. "When we get the chance we can go find one at the shops."

"Why not today?"

"A bit hasty, aren't we? Let's do that."

"Hey Nami."

"Hm?"

"At our wedding, we didn't have any cake like how they do in the movies."

"It was a short ceremony. Maybe we can ask Sanji-kun to make us one."

"Yeah-Yeah!"

"Or maybe we can make one ourselves."

"Why go through all that trouble?"

"Because it'll be fun. And..." she trailed off for dramatic effect.

"And?"

"We don't have to share." She wriggled her brows and he instantly loved the idea.

"Let's do it."

"Today?"

"Today."

In the end, they ended up making two large layers of strawberry and chocolate cake. They had a hard time picking one flavour over the other so chose both. Both's always the best choice.

It wasn't the usual conventional wedding cake but it was iced to perfection and tasted just as good.

They had also decided to share a slice with friends and family. They might be given weird looks since the wedding was months ago but it was better late than never. Plus they both had a great time making it.


	15. Chapter 17 point 5 (Bonus)

**"Please don't let it happen again."**

"Hello?"

"Zoro?"

"Speaking." He adjusted the weight over his shoulders and gave Usopp a look and the sniper began biting his nails in fright.

"Do you know where Luffy is? He was supposed to be home 2 hours ago. He's not answering my phone calls or my text messages... Maybe something happened to him. It isn't like him to stay out late without calling. Please tell me that you have an idea."

"You're overreacting-"

That statement had upset her and she didn't even let him finish.

"Of course I'm overreacting. My damn husband is missing! _Missing_! I'm here worried sick and all I wanted to find out from you, his good friend of four years, is if you could at least tell me where he might be. I'm sorry that I even bothered calli-"

"We're outside." Because of her yelling, Zoro had to hold the phone inches away from his ear.

"Outside?" Nami went to the door and pulled it open but there was no one there. "Are you playing games with me?!"

"Can't you just wait 5 minutes? Geez. We're at your building; coming up the lift."

"Is Luffy with you?"

"... He is."

"Is everything okay? Why can't I speak with him?"

"We'll explain when we get there." He hung up and placed a firm hand on Usopp's shoulder making him turn stiff as stone. "Just for the record, this is all your fault. It was nice knowing you."

* * *

Nami had left the door unlocked and when they arrived, what she saw sent a pang straight to her heart. Her husband was lying still over the swordsman's shoulders and when he rested him in a pile on the floor, Nami had thanked the heavens that he was still breathing.

"What the hell happened to him?" She asked and upon leaning closer to check on him, her nose picked up the scent of booze. And it was well known that Monkey D. Luffy didn't like the taste of alcohol and wasn't a fan of drinking it so Nami glared at the marimo and matched his height with folded arms.

"Explain."

"I didn't have any part of it. Ask him. He knows exactly what-"

Nami looked where he pointed and narrowed her eyes growing angrier by the second. "There's no one there."

"Wha-?" Zoro checked and for sure, the spot behind him was vacant. "Usopp! Get the hell in here!"

The sharpshooter trembled. His entire body broke into cold sweat but he still mustered up the courage and came in. What he needed right now was a distraction from the murderous aura directed his way.

"Woah, Nami! I really like what you've done to the place. Are those curtains new? They look fabulous! Goes well with everything!"

"Usopp."

"Hai?!"

"Care to explain to me exactly what's going on?"

His wobbling knees gave out and he grovelled before her. "I'm sorry! It was Zoro's idea to go for some drinks after work."

"Oi!" Zoro could not believe that Usopp was dragging him into his mess. "Tell her the damn truth."

"Luffy and I ordered soft drinks and Zoro bought his usual booze and we were having so much fun playing darts and everything. You should have seen me! I was-"

"Stop beating around the bush."

"... The truth is that I swapped Zoro's drink with Luffy's."

"Why when you know that he had to drive home?"

"It was just a prank!"

He saw Nami bear a fist and before she could advance forward, Luffy blinked awake and without a word, he got up and hugged her out of the blue. This didn't seem to deter Nami from obtaining answers.

"I'm still listening."

"I didn't think that he'd end up drinking it all- maybe because of all the fun we were having- He gulped it down without noticing the swap. I'm sorry."

"Is he drunk?"

"No. More like tipsy. Before we knew it, he ran out the bar and it took us a while to catch him." Usopp gulped thinking it best that he didn't mention that Luffy almost got hit by a car. "His phone was forgotten in his car. It was impossible for him to drive so I gave him a ride home along with Zoro's help.

I'm truly sorry and never meant for this to happen."

While staring at the floor his eyes widened at the thought that Nami might not ever let Luffy hang out with them again; That she wouldn't trust him again. Not only might he be losing Luffy's friendship, there was the possibility that he might lose hers as well.

He could stand her being upset. Anyone would be but when it came to losing a friend, that scared him to no end.

On the other hand, Nami closed her eyes and sighed relieved that she got an explanation. She wasn't okay with what happened but Luffy was home now. Safe and sound.

She returned the hug and looked back at Usopp who was now staring at her, to see whether or not he was deserving of her forgiveness and she pitied him.

"Please don't let it happen again."

Usopp was now back on his feet and -in need for a better word- he was surprised. Where were the beatings and the warning to stay away from her husband; to never talk to him again? But he was a smart man and instead of questioning her, he said,"Of course. Never again. That's a promise."

"Good."

Zoro smirked in the background. In addition to helping with carrying the captain, he had hoped to see some blood shed but this was a whole lot better.

"Nami?"

Everyone looked at the straw hat bearer.

"Yes?"

"You're my best friend."

The random confession puzzled her but when she got an eyeful of the envious looks directed her way from the swordsman and the sharpshooter, she couldn't help but smile triumphantly.

"Are you okay now, Luffy?" Zoro asked. The captain seemed to have returned to his senses.

"My head hurts and the room looks like it's spinning."

Luffy faced him with a hand rubbing his head and stumbled forward but Usopp and Nami were able to steady him by grabbing a hold of each of his arms.

"You should lie down," Nami suggested and she motioned to Usopp to let him rest on the sofa.

"What time is it?"

Zoro checked his watch. "Almost 7."

Luffy sat up instantly and apologised to Nami and she made him know that she already found out why he was late and had encouraged him to stay put to ensure that his migraine didn't get any worse.

With everything ending on a good note, the two crew mates took their leave with Usopp saying that he'll stop by in the morning to pick Luffy up for work. Glad that he escaped death without the need of his usual lies. Had learned that honesty was really the best policy.

* * *

Luffy with closed eyes felt his wife lift his head to let it cushion on her warm lap. What he felt next was something cold. It turned out to be a bag of frozen vegetables. Both economical and perfect for headaches.

"This should help."

Luffy saw her smile this little smile but she looked tensed, not to mention the single crease in her forehead; and he felt terrible. He had said that he was sorry so what good would it be if he did so again? He wanted her to say something. Anything. They could start arguing. He wouldn't care. At least he would know the reason why her sweet smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Na-"

"I was worried... and upset. Even got the stupid idea that something bad happened to you. But I'm trying hard right now to suppress those feelings because right now, they don't matter. You're fine- Well not completely, right?"

"Yeah." Luffy smiled and this time the one she gave him was more genuine.

"I also had something in store for you." She saw him twitch in his usual excitement. "I cooked dinner by myself today; Wanted to surprise you. I got the recipe from Sanji-kun. It's one of your favourites."

"Really?" There was drool settling at the side of his mouth and he picked up on the subtle smell that filled the air. It smelled amazing.

"Too bad I had to dump it."

"Huh?! Seriously? How could you, Nami?" His head pulsed with pain and he grimaced.

Nami couldn't hold the facade any longer and laughed. "I'm kidding. You should have seen your face," she said grinning with a playful peek of her tongue.

Luffy skinned his teeth, completely submerged in euphoria. He liked it when she teased him. And knowing that she had put her heart into preparing something nice for him, convinced him that he could never be luckier.

"Hungry?"

"Very." On cue his belly growled and the two of them dissolved into laughter.

He happened to get lost in her eyes and didn't even notice her tuck her hair away and bend down to meet his lips. That moment made it clear to him that the true meaning for 'home' was not a place, but a person.


	16. Chapter 17 point 5 ((Bonus))

**"Do you want to talk about it?"**

On some days, Monkey D. Luffy's mind became shrouded with anxious thoughts. He questioned everything, even himself. And the enemy called doubt would tend to taunt everything he stood up for and believed in.

Turning the wheel, he drove into his assigned parking lane and turned his vehicle off. In the effort to unravel his thoughts, he adjusted his seat and laid back with his hands behind his head but the more he thought about it, nothing seemed to make any sense.

What he needed was clarity.

Soon, he left the car and walked to the entrance of the apartment. First, he wanted to get home. Just the thought had helped pushed the poison out his mind partially and had created inner joy - A privilege he knew he was fortunate to have.

* * *

The first thing that reached him when he opened the door was the sound of the television. Then he saw her; his favourite hello and hardest goodbye.

Seated, her first impulse was to get up and go meet him but he stopped her.

"You don't have to get up," he said and went over himself for his 'welcome back' kiss, complimented with the usual smile. No 'welcome back' kiss was complete without it.

"How was work? Bad day?" She could tell.

"Yeah. It was stressful."

"But you still got through the day."

"I did."

"One of the things I admire about you, Luffy, is how dedicated you are to your job."

"Thanks... You really think so?"

"Absolutely. There will be bad days that may overshadow the good ones from time to time but knowing you, you're not a person that easily gives up."

He tried smiling but gave up and stared at his feet. "After today, I wish you were right."

"Luffy..." Nami couldn't think of anything to say but there was something she could do to help relieve some of the pressure he was going through.

"Turn around." He did as told and showed her his back still entwined in his thoughts.

Nami folded her legs and went closer placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna give you a massage. It should make you feel a little better."

"Okay." He had never had one before so he didn't know what to expect.

"Now. What I need you to do for me is to take a deep breath and relax."

Once done, she started kneading the targeted area and he felt like he was on cloud nine.

"Feels good?"

He gave her his approval and Nami continued with a concentrated look on her face. After about 5 minutes she addressed his mood.

"I'm disappointed in you, Luffy. The person you are right now... I don't like him. My husband is the most confident, secure, self-motivated, optimistic person I know."

Under her touch, his muscles tightened and he hung his head low.

"Remember that you have to relax," she said then wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"He may not be the same person now but it's okay. You know why? Because you're human and it's okay to feel like this sometimes."

She leaned back on the armrest and brought him close, resting his back on her chest and he had prodded his feet up for comfort. Soon her fingers were in his hair, gently brushing against his scalp and she planted a kiss on the side of his forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

A shout of unrest came from the television and Nami took the remote and was about to turn it off but was stopped.

"Don't turn it off yet," Luffy said and he pointed at the news, at the images that flashed across the screen and he said, "That is what we discussed today."

The news portrayed the after effects of a bomb attack in a peaceful village found in a developing country and scores of people lost their lives, property and loved ones.

"Dad sent some guys there to scout after some reported suspicious activity but they weren't able to reach in time. It was a failure. He's not pleased with the outcome. Made me know that sometimes these things would happen and that there will always be evil men in the world but I couldn't help but feel discouraged.

Maybe it's because I lost someone close to me so I know exactly what those people are going through."

Nami laid her head against his and nodded into his hair. With hooded eyes and a familiar feel coming from within, she drew him closer.

"I understand," she said and she took Luffy's hand when he reached for hers and Luffy couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Nami. Why do you think bad things happen?"

She lowered the volume off the television and took time to think about what was asked of her.

"In my opinion, it's like asking why good things happen. Good things and bad things have been occurring since the beginning of time. Sometimes, well most of the times, things happen when we least expect it. May cause us great joy or great sorrow.

No matter how one chooses to live their life, no matter how good or bad, it doesn't make them 100% immune to certain things that happen to them. Some people just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. During those times, what they want is more than just pity; They need much more than that.

That's why the world is thankful for people like you, Luffy. Persons who risk their lives to help them build themselves back up again. The work you do is incredibly meaningful and you should be proud.

When you get back out there in the field, I know that you'll aspire to do your best. Because I have faith that you'll continue making a difference in this world. No matter how significant- just like you have done in the past.

I'm proud of you, Luffy."

Luffy's heart swelled with pride and a cloak of calmness overcame him. He took her hand and kissed it causing her to blink.

"You're amazing, Nami. You've inspired me to feel so much better about myself."

"Is that so?" She kissed him in the same spot a second time, a smile adorning her lips. "I'm glad." Glad because he was back to releasing his usual energy.

There was no way she was going to let her husband beat himself up and stand by not saying or doing a thing. Not under her watch. She had to help him recognize his potential because he was the amazing one.

Without warning, Luffy excused himself out from her grasp and before she could question him, he scooped her up in his arms and sat back down with her seated across his lap.

Nami blushed pleasantly after he gave her a sweet, chaste kiss on the cheek and he smiled wide and bright.

"Your turn."

"For what?"

"Tell me about your day."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **To Update! Girl- I agree with you that chapter 15 is the best so far. I am having so much fun writing these chappies. Thank you for your honest opinion. =)**

 **To the rest of you: Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 18 point 5

**"Stop looking at me like that."**

Nami sucked on her thumb, violated by the rich contents of her mug. She was up bright and early; a Saturday morning preparing some orange peel and ginger tea with a hint of cinnamon for her and Luffy.

She was going to ask him to make her some coffee but opted out and decided to make some early morning tea. He said that he loved her tea. Even said that it was his favourite and Nami was oh-so glad she got her mom to spill the beans about the special recipe. Nodding to herself, proud of the taste and flavour, she took the two mugs and headed over to his room.

* * *

Yesterday, Nami had to work all day. Had only left her room to see him off, for bathroom breaks, the occasional snack and to eat some take-out together since the prospect of a home-cooked meal was impossible. She was just that busy. But now when the orders were, signed, sealed and packaged away, she now could make time to spend with him. 'Hubby-time', as she liked to call it.

Love. A word proven best via action rather than word or thought. It was an action that was the basis of life itself since it was impossible for one to display affection if one couldn't love himself first.

Because of love, Luffy and Nami's relationship had not only thrived but had grown a lot stronger.

One downside of love is that it places you in position of service but if done with a willing spirit, it would never be prompted to fail. Although it is ultimately a give and take situation, love required balance.

To Nami, it felt great when her husband did a few errands for her and the voluntary foot rubs as well as other things; but it could not beat the feeling she got when his face glowed whenever she did whatever she could for him. It warmed her heart.

* * *

Luffy was sitting up in bed, dressed in his pajamas and in the middle of stretching when she entered. And she praised herself when she saw how extra happy he got at the sight and smell of the tea in his favourite mug. And when she handed it over and climbed in to be near him, he planted a big kiss on her cheek and her already present smile grew even wider.

After some time, both vacant cups were placed on the side table and Luffy laid back down with Nami cuddled up to his side with an open palm on his chest while he had an arm around her waist. Nami had thought that all they were doing was just enjoying each other's presence in the essence of silence until she peeked upwards and locked eyes with him.

He was wearing a half smile with this kind of look on his face and she got slightly irritated.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm still wearing my pajamas from the day before; haven't even showered as yet; my hair is greasy- That's why I have it in this horrid makeshift bun. My eyes are a little red from the lack of sleep and to be completely honest with you, I don't feel pretty right now. So don't- Hey!"

Luffy had stuck his nose in her hair and Nami was mortified. "It doesn't smell bad."

'Thank God.'

"I think that you're pretty."

"Yeah right. What part of me is pretty?"

"Everything." That made her blush. "Especially that booger you have there in your nose." He laughed out loud and Nami's hand flew to cover her nostrils.

"Are you serious?"

"No. I'm just kidding." 'Shishishishi' He received a playful hit to the shoulder and Nami leered at him but had eventually cracked a smile.

"You'll pay for that."

"Hai, hai." His laughter died down. "I'm serious about thinking that you're pretty though."

"Gee. Thanks. I do hope that you'll be saying that in the next 20 years."

"I will. And you don't have to remind me."

Nami's beauty to him had way more to do with more than just her stellar looks. Whether she aged gracefully or not, that didn't matter much to him.

She however, had very much liked what he said and when Luffy had really looked at her again, he saw that she was smiling with her eyes. A sight to behold.

On the day she helped take care of his dad when he had fallen sick, Dragon had looked him dead in the eyes and told him that he better ensured that he treasured his wife because she was a damn good woman. He didn't have to be told twice because he knew that already. She had reminded him countless times.

He was zoning out and with a tap of the shoulder, she had regained his full attention.

"I love you."

His insides tingled and before he could speak she sat up and his hand slid down to her hip.

"There's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I wanted to see you so badly this morning that I forgot to brush my teeth."

"I didn't get to either. I haven't even left bed as yet."

Their lips still found each other and Luffy now had both arms around her in a secure hold. They went on for a good three minutes and Nami now laid across his torso all dreamy eyed, giggling to herself.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you again but I don't want to sound like a broken record."

"I don't mind... How about you tell me more about what you love about me."

"Fishing for compliments?"

"Maybe."

Luffy was a sucker for praise. She too. Then again who wasn't? Nevertheless, she decided to play along.

"I love your arms. When I'm all bundled up in them, I love how they feel like the safest place to be on earth."

"I like that one."

"I knew you would," she said with a curve of her lips,"I most especially love us."

"Us?"

"When I think about the years to come, you're always right there with me. I love that we have a future together."

"Well, I love smiling and laughing together; talking together; drinking tea together. I love everything about us."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"We're awesome together, huh?"

"Yeah." 'Shishishishi'

Luffy now stared at the ceiling and had a set of fingers drumming idly at her lower back. He was thinking about how they could spend the day since they had the entirety of it to themselves.

Nami on the other hand, had noticed that his shirt collar wasn't straight enough and fixed it herself. Smoothing it down, she subconsciously noted that there were two buttons loose but instead of fixing them, being the stickler she was, her fingers were now on the third. All of a sudden, it was super interesting.

"Hey Nami."

She snapped out of her stupor and regarded him. The button was half-way undone but she didn't even realize what she was doing.

"Hm?"

"Instead of making breakfast this morning, let's go down to the Baratie and bug Sanji to make us something to eat. It's gonna be fun. What do you say?"

"Let's do it." She got up and was nearly out the door. "First one to get dressed gets to choose what movie we watch tonight."

Now fired up, Luffy scrambled off the bed. The last thing he wanted was to sit through a lame girly film two nights in a row. He smirked and nodded at her challenge before running to the bathroom.

"You're on!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **All the best to you awesome peeps for the New Year. Make it count.**


	18. Chapter 18 point 5 (Bonus)

**Alvida**

To sum up the day, Nami couldn't think of a more better word than: Successful.

Today, she had an exemplary meeting with a client, got her hair and nails done and had met up with some friends for lunch. It was going great. All she thought about now while stepping into the lobby of her apartment building was to ditch the suit, make a quick snack, kick her feet up and continue reading that novel she started the day before.

Nothing and I repeat nothing was going to ruin her great day. Nothing.

In the corner of her eye, Alvida the Smooth was seated reading a fashion magazine which she tossed aside when she saw her and got up, coming over to stand in her way. But Nami ignored her. Because-

"Nami~."

Because nothing-

"Nami dear~."

Nami clenched her teeth at the unwanted attention.

"I'm trying to be nice here," she continued and was relieved when the married woman actually turned to face her.

"What? I'm not giving you my husband's number so please stop asking."

Alvida looked to the side and she looked- if Nami wasn't mistaken- a bit ashamed.

"It's not that... Actually, I would like to apologize for everything... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward with Luffy. I thought that it was love but it boiled down to only admiration."

That caught Nami by surprise. Going over what she said in her head, her face relaxed. She could tell that Alvida's apology was coming from a sincere place in her heart but she was still curious and spoke to her next in a much more softer tone.

"Where is all this coming from?"

Alvida had a hard time maintaining eye contact. This was a difficult subject for her but she managed to muster up the courage.

"You see... Before I met Luffy, I was going through a hard time. I had an unhealthy relationship with food and developed an eating disorder. I hated myself."

Alvida had a look of surprise when Nami approached and hooked arms with her and lead her over to the seating area. It was not much of a big gesture but to Alvida, it meant a lot. Other people were in the lobby at this time, lingering about. However, where Nami took her, there was nobody around. It was a huge relief and Alvida had now looked to her with renewed eyes.

"Go on."

"I was going through some bad times. I hated my freckles, my flabby arms; I hated everything. Had even succumbed myself to suicidal thoughts."

Alvida felt a hand over hers; a much needed support. And when she looked at Nami, strange enough, the feeling of warmth didn't come from her open palm but her eyes.

"What happened?"

Alvida smiled. "Your husband. That's what happened. Before, people used to treat me so unkindly. Would shove me randomly in the streets, say mean remarks about my body image and even spit on me, calling me disgusting.

I would try to convince myself that I'm the most beautiful woman in the world but all the world did was laugh at me.

When I bumped into your husband that day, he apologized and the look of concern in his eyes made me feel invigorated. Instead of ignoring me like most folks, he helped me and I was so pleased to know that someone cared."

Nami smiled understanding the woman's plight.

"I told myself that I was in love. Just knowing that someone cared, made me want to take better care of myself- which I did. I lost all the unnecessary weight, took care of my skin, and even learned how to properly use makeup. Then I pursued him.

At first, the truth was that I didn't know that he was a married man. I've seen you two around before but I just thought that you guys were siblings based on how familiar you were around each other. And even though he made it clear that he was married, I didn't stop. I didn't want to. He became my reason for living and I was blinded by my false pretense of adoration.

But now my persistence has ran out and I understood who I was up against so I'm really sorry about all that."

Nami patted her hand and had gained respect for the apologetic diva.

"I forgive you. You were honestly getting on my nerves but I still forgive you."

"Thank you. Another thing is that I'll be leaving this apartment soon."

"How come?"

"My boss got me some gigs overseas and it's a great opportunity. He keeps talking about the flashy deals he got tied down but I don't think that there's anything more flashy than his big, red nose. He however, had given me a chance and now I'm doing something that I love."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Alvida stood up and straightened her outfit feeling like a whole new person. "If it's not too much to ask, can you please give Luffy my gratitude? I owe him my life."

"Sure."

She stretched out her hand and the orange haired beaut shook it and turned to take her leave. Alvida watched her go. Had learned to appreciate Nami as a person. A kind, compassionate person and found that she was someone to look up to.

If it was any other married woman, she would have been threatened and cursed at to stay the hell away from her husband. But not Nami. Even though she got irritated when Alvida tried to woo her husband in her midst, she remained poised. And Alvida knew that sort of stable attitude came from a sacred place of trust.

She trusted her husband enough to not stray. And only a confident, strong woman was capable of that.


	19. Chapter 19 point 5

**Sabo**

With narrowed eyes, a deep frown and folded arms, Nami stared down at the groveling male intruder who repeated over and over again how sorry he was to have startled her.

Luffy was laughing in the background like a madman.

"So you're Sabo."

Sabo made eye contact and came to observe the disappearing cold chill in the air. What he had done, now thinking about it, was stupid. Anyone would have been upset but he was tired of waiting around and was getting a tad hungry so he broke in. More like picked the lock but he still broke in unannounced. All he wanted to do was surprise his sworn brother but didn't initially expect to be greeted by the wife.

"You've heard about me?"

"Yeah. Luffy talks about you sometimes."

That made Sabo happy. He turned to his brother and said,"Luffy. Stop the laughing fest and get over here."

Luffy grinned wide and walked over and was wrapped up in a big bear hug.

"I deserved that, huh?"

'Shishishishi' "Yeah."

Sabo had his eyes shut tight while tears fought to surface and he wore a crooked smile. How many months had it been since he was deployed? He even missed Luffy's wedding which sucked but what mattered was that he was here now. Together they could do whatever Luffy wanted. He owed him that. After all, he was Luffy's most favourite person in the world.

...Right?

His eyes broke open as his nostrils became filled with the scent of Luffy's cologne- courtesy of Sanji. It smelled great. Kinda like sandalwood and other things. But more importantly- Sabo pulled away and looked at his brother from head to toe.

"Were you always this good looking?'

"...I don't know."

"What are you wearing?"

Luffy cocked a brow at his brother's weird questioning. "A shirt and jeans."

Yeah. Sure. But the button-up shirt was fire on him. The fit and colour was ideal. And those jeans? They looked tailored. Sabo couldn't recall Luffy being this stylish. He was a simple man and the same could've been said about his initial fashion sense.

The blond turned around but stopped himself and whispered,"Dude, does your wife dress you?"

"No. I dress myself."

"What I mean is: Does she buy your clothes?"

"Sometimes."

Nami caught the quick look the intruder sent her way. She didn't quite catch on to what was being said but with the help of Luffy's big mouth, it had something to do with his choice of attire.

"Does it look bad?" Luffy thought he looked cool and Sabo was quick to respond, brushing a few raven strands from his brother's face.

"No- On a different note, aren't you excited to see me? It's been forever."

Luffy's poor reaction to his arrival wasn't what he bargained for. Where were the tears? The enthusiasm? It was so unlike him.

"I am. It's great to see you back but I wish that you'd have called first."

Sabo's spirit sank. Operation Surprise Luffy (S.L) was an epic fail. Who exactly was this person standing before him? And why did he look and sound exactly like his kid brother?

"You're different."

"How?"

Sabo didn't bother to explain. What mattered is that they were united again and boy did he have a fun evening planned out. Just the two of them. He threw an arm across his brother's shoulders and walked him over to the door.

"Do you remember that new arcade that opened in town, Luffy? The one with the buffet?"

Luffy's eyes turned into stars and he nodded feeling the excitement start to build up.

"I reserved us a space. We are gonna go play awesome games and stuff ourselves silly."

Sabo noted the anticipation and felt super proud of himself. Luffy wanted to check that place out for the longest while and he was lucky enough to score a reservation way in advance since the place was always packed to the brim.

"So cool!" Luffy wiped the drool off his chin and appeared hopeful. "When can we go?"

"Right now."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

Before reaching for the knob, Sabo turned to Nami, not even acknowledging the fact that she appeared crestfallen and continued," Hope you don't mind me borrowing my little bro here for a boys' night out, sis. We'll be back soon."

He opened the door and his arm came to a tug and the more he pulled, Luffy wouldn't budge. It was as if his feet were nailed to the floor boards.

"What's the matter, Lu? Let's go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Nami and I have plans."

"Like what? It can't possibly be better than a buffet. Can it?"

"We are going for a short walk then go watch the sunset."

Sabo couldn't believe his ears. A sunset over a freaking buffet!?

"You can do that tomorrow. Right Nami-san?"

The sun set every day and that reservation which could only be made by a stroke of luck had a deadline plus he wanted to spend some time with Luffy. It had been too long.

Nami didn't utter a word. Didn't know what to say. This was all so sudden. But Luffy did the talking for her.

"No. I'm not going. We have been looking forward to watching the sunset all week. Sorry but you will just have to take somebody else with you."

Sabo became convinced that his ears were failing him.

"Lu, you're not serious."

"I am."

That statement was a gunshot to an open wound. On this day, he gained a rival. A jealous glare was sent Nami's way but he didn't give up. He was Luffy's favourite and he made it his mission to prove it to anyone who threatened to take his place. And today, he'll prove it to his brother's wife.

He spoke next similar to how one would talk to a confused child. Slow and sweet.

"Who do you love the most, Luffy? Me or Nami-san?"

"That's easy: Nami."

Sabo's proud smile diminished and he sank to his knees with a purple haze over his head. 'How could this be?'

He had known Luffy for most of his life and his wife on the other hand, amounted for less than a year. It must've been a hoax.

"It's a lie, right?"

"No."

"What does she have that I don't?" He whipped around and gave Nami a once over and regarded Luffy, desperately seeking answers. "Boobs? Is that it?!"

"Are you an idiot?" Luffy said. If his brother was trying to be funny, that was a poor attempt.

Meanwhile, Nami was touched by all Luffy had said but his brother was a case by himself; Was getting extremely close to grinding her gears.

"Dude, Nami-san can do something else. Maybe paint her nails or whatever it is girls like to do. She wouldn't mind if we use tonight to go to this place. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Sabo." Luffy's hat shadowed his eyes.

"What is it, Lu?"

"I don't like the way you're talking about my wife; like she's not here."

Sabo realized his mistake and bowed slightly to them both. "I apologize." He then walked halfway out the opened door but hesitated to leave, glancing shyly as his little brother. "If it isn't too much trouble, can I...?"

In the corner of his eye, he saw Nami coming over and was confused when she held out a hand and even complimented it with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you, Sabo," The top hat wearer shook her hand and was impressed by her firm handshake. "We'll be back around 8. I see that you genuinely want to spend some time with Luffy so it would not be a problem at all if you stop by tonight. Right Luffy?"

Luffy agreed. "Right. I can't wait to see you again tonight, Sabo. Tell me all about your time away. I'd like to hear that. And you can get a chance to know Nami more. It's a great plan."

Sabo looked at each of them and his eyes welled up all over again resulting in him having to use his arm to hide the tears.

"Thank you."

* * *

Nami pressed an ear against her door. She had left the two brothers talking merrily together in the living room. Was with them for a while but left to give them some time alone. A smile formed on her lips after seeing how happy Luffy was in his brother's presence and vice versa.

Due to the loud laughing and non-stop chatter, she had made good use of her earplugs and was journaling for an extended period of time. But after taking them out, she noticed that the place had gone quiet.

Now she was going to see what those two were up to. She met Luffy snoring soft little snores leaned against Sabo's shoulder who had his hat covering only half of his face. Nami stared fondly at them from behind and walked pass them to grab a drink from the kitchen.

However, a noise of someone clearing their throat stopped her in her tracks and she turned to a now awake Sabo.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. It's hard to sleep when you're sitting close to a brother this cute."

He had his eyes on Luffy the entire time he spoke and Nami had to bite back her laughter. One thing Luffy did not like to be called was 'cute'. Said that the word wasn't manly, deeming it unfit for a man but his wife was not going to disagree with his elder brother. Luffy _was_ cute. Especially when fast asleep.

"Can I get you something? Something to drink?"

"No thanks. A snack would be nice."

"After all you ate today, I'll be surprised if there's anything left."

Sabo laughed nervously and when Nami returned, she threw a bag of crisps his way and seated herself besides Luffy. He had thanked her but Nami used the opportunity when he lifted his arm from around Luffy to open the snack. She took her husband by the shoulders and leaned him towards her side of the couch.

Before Sabo could protest, he watched her gently kiss Luffy's face and saw the flicker of a smile that graced her lips when Luffy knotted his brows ever so slightly and had appeared to relax even more after coming in contact with her closeness and warmth. He would be a criminal if he chose to break them apart.

"He really loves you. Do you know that?"

"I do. He reminds me everyday."

"I mean that he really, really loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. I've never seen him look at anyone else like that. Even after you left, all he talked about was you... I think that I should apologize again for what happened today."

"Don't worry about it. Are you usually this obsessed with him?"

Sabo took his hat off and scratched his head thoroughly embarrassed by her accusation.

"I'm not obsessed with him... just overprotective."

"Last time I checked, both those words go hand in hand."

She had a point.

"I can't help it- Not after what happened 3 years ago..." Nami gave him a look of understanding and he felt confident enough to resume. "When it happened, I couldn't believe it. All I could think about was how Luffy was doing. I was away on a mission when around that time and I heard that he was in a state of shock.

I was told that he got some sense knocked into him but when I was finally able to get to him, he always had this kind of look- like he was fighting something from within."

"Does he still...?"

"No. Not anymore. It's gone. After seeing him today, he's no longer fighting. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"It's okay to cry, you know."

"I'm not *sniff* crying," Sabo said behind his hands and Nami shook her head, very much entertained by the drama-queen Luffy called brother. Then she remembered something and had a cunning idea.

"Dad gave me something of Luffy's a time ago."

"Dad?"

"Dragon-san."

"Oh..." Sabo blinked, "What's that?"

"A picture. I'll charge you $100 to see it."

"Why do I want to see some old picture? And what kind of fool would pay a whole hundred to see a piece of paper?"

Nami smirked," It's a baby picture." Immediately, a $100 bill was pushed her way and she pocketed it with a cat-like grin.

"So... where is it?"

"In my bag hung over there on the rack by the door."

They turned to look at said item at the same time and a conniving smile found itself on Sabo's face.

"Aren't you gonna get it?"

Nami gave him a Do-you-think-I'm-stupid? look and her eyes left him and looked at her snoozing husband and then back at him again.

"Nice try."

Sabo got up defeated and went for it himself. Nami-san was a lot smarter than he thought.

Going through her bag's items for her planner, Nami took out a load of things: lipstick, a few receipts, gum and a green pencil case with cartoon drawings of cute little mikans.

"Sweet case," Sabo snorted,"What are you? 10 years old?"

"I'll have you know," Nami said, not at all offended by his comment,"That Luffy bought that case for me."

"Really? Why?"

"I didn't know at first since I already had one that was perfectly fine but he said- and these were his exact words: 'This reminded me of you.' "

Nami took immense pleasure from the jealous look slapped across the blond's face and she fished the photograph out from it's safety place.

"Here."

"Luffy never bought me anything like that..." Sabo grumbled under his breath and upon receiving the picture, his mouth fell open. "What is this cuteness?!"

"Your time's up," Nami announced with her hand out and her fingers wriggled as an indication to hurry it up.

"That's not fair!"

"You're too loud- Do you want to wake Luffy?"

"No. But I hardly got a solid minute with it."

"That's my policy. 10 seconds is $100. An extra 10 would cost you $200."

"That's highway robbery!" Sabo said preparing to give it back but he held it away hoping to strike a deal.

"How about I buy it from you? How does $500 sound?"

"Nope."

"$1000?"

"Not a chance."

$5000?"

"It's not for sale."

Sabo deflated, gave in and handed it over.

As Nami replaced her bag's contents she asked," Do you plan on staying the night? We have a spare room."

Her supposed brother-in-law checked his wrist watch and whistled at the time.

"I've overstayed my welcome. I better get going. Thanks for having me."

"No problem... Ne, Sabo."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to make you know that I love him with all my heart." Some part of her needed his approval.

"You didn't have to tell me- because I know that already."

Sabo gazed at Luffy one last time and tipped his hat at Nami before taking his leave.

Rarely he doubted Luffy's personal decisions. He was a man who went after and worked for what he wanted. In this case, he found himself a good wife.


	20. Chapter 20 point 5

**"Wanna do it again? "**

In the bathroom, Nami slipped into a black kimono.

The extra sleep did wonders. And she was feeling as energetic as ever like she could run a marathon. The little discomfort she had this morning was non-existent. It was incredible.

Just before leaving her resting husband's arms she gave him a kiss to his temple and hurried out of bed for a quick pee.

After giving her hands and face a wash, she dried off with a clean wash cloth and when she stared at the mirror, she couldn't believe her hair; tossled this way and that. But there was something else. She tried to rub it off but the apparant blush on her face remained. Not to mention the little smile that spread across.

In the midst of her thougts, she brushed out her hair starting at the ends, working her way up to the top. And just when the colour was beginning to fade from her cheeks, her husband called her; now fully awake and desperate for her company since her side of the bed had lost its warmth.

"Nami?"

"Yes Luffy?" She responded now idly picking out the shed hair out her brush.

"Oh. You're in the bathroom."

"Yeah. Hungry? We can go make something quick to eat."

"I was wondering..." He trailed off and Nami came into sight leaning against the door post.

"Wondering what?"

"If you wanna do it again?"

Her expression didn't change but she did happen to stare at him for a whole solid minute.

She studied him carefully. Behind his blank stare, there was a level of seriousness. Glancing at the sheet covering his lower half, she smirked and took casual steps over and straddled him.

"... Or not." Luffy gulped but blinked when she got on her knees and leaned down coming inches away from his face. One soft hand on his cheek and he felt a gentle scrape of her nails across his scalp.

Then she spoke. Her tone alluring and sedate. And he was instantly mesmerized.

"If I heard you right, I'd say that you're implying that you want me again. Is that so?"

He nodded.

"I can't hear you."

"I do."

His gaze broke from her hazel eyes to her rosy lips and he moved himself upwards to greet them but was pushed back and the arms that he snaked around her waist, she now held captive above his head.

The little frustrated noise he released didn't go unoticed.

"Why?"

"Because you looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Like she was enjoying herself? That itself was true but it wasn't like that in the beginning.

Luffy treated her with such tender care. Like fine china. He sowed warm kisses all over her body and his hands were gentle when he caressed her skin.

Though breathless, she managed to breathe out her love for him but what she was trying to do was distract herself from the fact of what was about to happen. She thought she was ready but was she really?

Luffy was not aware of her uncertainty until her body arched against his and there was a sudden quake squeeze of his shoulder and a small call of his name; made him look in her eyes and he saw something.

She was scared.

He waited for her to tell him to stop, that she changed her mind but it never came. Despite that, that didn't deter him from assessing the situation.

He let her know after planting a lingering kiss on her forehead and while stroking her hair that he loved her and that everything was going to be okay. Even smiled for her.

Nami batted her eyes slowly at him- as if waking up from some sort of stupor. Luffy wasn't some random guy she picked up from some bar; He was her husband. Her husband whom she loved more than anything else in the world.

What she was focused on was the act. But the act itself didn't matter. This was a shared experience that both of them wanted.

She acknowledged the burning desire for her in his eyes and she relaxed, nodded, wrapped her arms around him and they kissed- exchanging messages so meaningful that cannot be expressed by mere words. Only on the template of their lips.

When it happened, the pain only lasted for a split second; And yeah- She enjoyed herself but she wasn't the only one.

"And?"

"And it felt good." Nami's lips were now slowly kissing the side of his face but Luffy wasn't finished. "And..."

Nami paused for a moment and looked at him. Was very interested in what he had to say next.

"... I feel like we've gotten much closer."

"Like a deeper connection?"

"Yeah."

"I feel the same way."

"I like being close to you, Nami."

She smiled and continued her pursuit, slipping her fingers between his and she felt every twitch.

"I'm still also super proud of you too."

"Oh really? Why don't you show me?"

"I could but you won't let me."

He moaned a bit when Nami gently tugged at his ear with her teeth.

"You stay right where you are."

"Why?"

"Because you're a dangerous man, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

He didn't have to worry about that. Last night he took care of her and now was his turn.

"You know; I liked it when you..." she whispered in his ear and his eyes widened with a hint of blush on his face and he confirmed his understanding by giving her hand a second squeeze.

He liked that too.

She went for his lips and as she inhaled his sighs her hold on him weakened and he used the oppurtunity to place a protective arm around her. With the other, he cupped her face.

Right before they went to the place of no return, her cell phone rang coming from Luffy's pants pocket which laid in a pile on the floor. She had asked him to hold onto it for her last night for obvious reasons but now it was interupting their anticipated moment.

This time, it was Nami who gave off a frustrated sigh when Luffy ended the liplock and had the audacity to look in the phone's direction instead of hers.

"Aren't you gonna answer it, Nami?"

"Ignore it," she said, reclaiming his lips.

The phone finally rang out and Luffy's phone rang this time and Nami had to hold her husband's head in place to stop him from turning.

"What if it's something important?"

"It can wait."

"But-"

"Focus on me, Luffy. Please."

He nodded and easily returned the kiss. Among their passion, the phones rang non-stop. One after the other. She knew exactly who it was. It was her mom according to the assigned ringtone. And Nami could care less about what she wanted. She was being persistent but sooner or later, she would give up and Nami was sure of that.

However, a thought came to her and she pulled away from Luffy, giving him a suspicious look.

"What?"

"How many of those things did you buy? Please tell me that it wasn't just one."

It didn't take long for him to catch on and he scratched his hair and lightly chuckled with a ball of sweat comically running down his face.

"Yeah... Just one."

Nami face palmed. Her husband's careless planning never failed to surprise her.

While Luffy was busy beating himself up inside for the silly mistake, Nami eased herself to lay at his side and he turned to her cute grinning face.

"I love you- even though you can be such an idiot sometimes."

'Shishishishi' "I love you too- even though you're stingy."

"Hey- I'm not stingy." Luffy gave his wife a look. "Okay. Maybe a little."

"Just a little?" Luffy asked and they both laughed.

Nami felt a feathery kiss on her cheek and Luffy was just about to gather her up in a cuddle when the phone which was quiet for the past 5 minutes, decided to ring again.

"I should probably go answer that, huh?"

"Yup."

She got her phone out and chose to stay seated on the floor with her back against the bed.

"Hello?"

"Nice job pretending you don't know who this is, Nami. Why did you take so long to answer the phone?"

"Oh. Hi mom! Sorry about that. I misplaced my phone and it took me forever to find it."

"Was Luffy's phone lost too?"

"Uh... I think so."

"Anyway, young lady. Why didn't you tell us the award ceremony was last night? Your father's upset that he missed it."

"Sorry about that. It was a late notice."

"Heard you easily won the competition. Congratulations."

"Thanks mom."

"Now what's your reason for not calling us yesterday?"

" I-uh... " Nami saw Luffy get out of bed and while enjoying the view, she noticed him slip on his underwear and sandals and that he had grabbed his car keys.

She covered the phone's mouth piece and whispered, "Where are you going, Luffy?"

"Back to that store."

Her cheeks tinged pink but she had to ask, "Dressed like that?"

"Yeah. So?"

She had to hold back her laughter. He was serious but then again, there was no hurry.

She patted the spot beside her where he soon sat and she rest her head snug on his shoulder and held his hand.

"Nami? Hello? Are you there?" She forgot her mom on the phone.

"Hi mom... What was the question again?"

"I asked why you didn't contact us after the ceremony."

Nami practiced for this question way in advance and she said proudly:

"I had a headache and had decided to give you guys a call first thing in the morning."

"It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

Nami blinked "... Really?"

"Yup. I bet Luffy did a great job helping you out with that headache. Am I right or am I right?"

The entirety of Nami's face went scarlet, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, sweetheart. I for one wasn't born yesterday."

"We should go for a picnic tomorrow. Luffy and I will bring the majority of the food and you can bring oranges... Yeah. Oranges. Bring lots, okay? I promise to tell you all about yesterday... How does tomorrow sound? Sounds good? Around this time.

I seriously had a headache."

"Whatever you say." Bellemere smiled to herself. Leave it to her daughter to quickly change the topic when backed up in a corner. Always looking for a way out. "Your father and I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow. Take care, okay?"

"Okay."

" There's some more tips I could teach you-" The phone went dead.

Nami tossed her cell back in the pile and her eyes met a very upset Luffy.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't tell your mon "Hi" for me. I've been telling you to for the last minute."

She heard him but her saying that would have soiled her perfectly planned excuse which her mom saw right through. But it was still perfect.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell her next time, okay?"

"Sure." He smiled and they both leaned in touching heads. The warmth radiating off their clasped hands.

"What now? I can still make it to the store."

"That can wait."

"Okay. How often are we supposed to that anyway?"

"I don't know. How often do you want to?"

Luffy thought about it but shrugged. He had no idea.

"Should we schedule?"

"Yeah. We can do that... Coming to think of it, we didn't eat dinner last night."

"And we missed breakfast."

On cue, both their bellies growled and they frowned.

"Not to mention the loads of laundry to fold and the batch we left in the wash yesterday before going off to the award ceremony."

"And the cooking for the picnic. You said tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"So what should we do first?" Luffy asked getting up and Nami stood alongside him. "What's more important?"

"I don't know about you but I'm famished. Breakfast?"

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen. The place where all the magic happened.

"Breakfast it is."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Response to Update! Girl: Thanks for liking chapter 19.5. As for Film Gold, I watched the last 30 minutes of it on a facebook live broadcast. It was awesome. Will be watching the entire movie pretty soon.**

 **Thanks for reading~~ =)**


	21. Chapter 21 point 5

**"These are your true feelings, right?"**

The card was swiped in the machine and after the cashier bagged the goods, he stated how grateful he was to the customer for the service.

She thanked him and walked back to her taxi to depart to her final destination.

"Did you find everything you needed, ma'am?"

"I did... I just hope she's okay." The lady said, muttering the last part as she eyed the illuminated streets and the busy locomotion of people going and coming from this way and that.

She knocked on the door 3 times and waited, admiring the clean halls of the apartment complex.

The door creaked open silently and she came face to face with her bright-eyed sister. She smiled at the confusion written on her face before wheeling in her suitcase and groceries, letting herself in.

"Nojiko?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? I mean- Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could've picked you up."

"Don't worry about that. I'm more concerned about how you're doing."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You sure? Isn't today the day Luffy left for his deployment?"

It was strange, really. Right now, Nami was too composed. Nojiko expected too see her behaving like it was the end of the world. No tear stains were present on her cheeks and the place was surprisingly in tact.

"Yes. He left this morning. Bright and early. Did I tell you how long he would be away?"

Nojiko watched the sickeningly sweet smile on her Nami's lips and started to question why she decided to use up her vacation time to visit her mourning sister. She appeared to be quite fine.

"Three weeks."

"Yup... 3 weeks."

Nami turned away and Nojiko's brows dipped with a little apprehensive smile. She still had a purpose. Just before concealing herself, Nami frowned deep. She was upset. Just as Nojiko suspected.

"You can make yourself right at home."

"Thanks." Nojiko sat on the couch and rested the grocery bags at her feet. She eyed Nami as she took small steps to the table close to the door and touch the framed wedding picture. The very one she and Luffy deemed their favourite.

"How was your flight?" she asked.

"Good."

"How long will you be here?"

"2 and a half weeks. Just decided that I'll come down here and cheer you up. That's all."

"I appreciate you coming over here to keep me company but I'll assure you again that I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Soon Nami joined her on the couch and Nojiko cast her eyes on the slow rivers cascading down her sister's cheeks.

"Positive."

"Hmm... okay."

"What do you have in those bags anyway?"

"Nothing much. Just 2 boxes of tissues, some wine, cheese, chocolate and some playing cards."

She pushed a box towards Nami who sniffled and wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

"Which one do you need the most right now? This?" Nojiko then opened her arms. "Or one of these?"

Nami chose the latter option and Nojiko's blouse dampened with tears.

Yes, she did promise herself that she wouldn't cry... Just not in front of him and she succeeded.

"You miss him already, huh?"

"Yeah."

"There, there." Nojiko breathed a sigh. This sure was nostalgic.

Back when Nami ran out of places to run when she used to leave home out of frustration, she came to Nojiko's house and threw a tantrum, pacing back and forth; complaining about why she never could understand why her so-called 'parents' wouldn't leave her alone; That they didn't have no right to love her and all she wanted was for them to give up.

Soon after her eyes drowned with tears and she sought comfort in her embrace where she would admit that she never meant all the bad things she said; Admitted that she didn't mind if Bellemere and Genzo weren't her biological parents because to her, they were the best in the world. And it was in her arms, she confessed that she never stopped loving them.

She was a changed girl ever since.

"You're such a big baby."

"I don't care. I can cry as much as I want to."

"Yosh, yosh," Nojiko cooed while rubbing her sister's back. "Just don't wipe snot on my blouse. It's new."

"Too late."

Nojiko made a face as Nami finally reached for the tissue box and took some out, handing it to her and took a handful out to blow her nose. It wasn't the most pleasant sound you could hear coming from a lady.

"You disgust me."

"Sorry," Nami said but was lost in her own thoughts and the leaky dam she used as eyes, never stopped flowing.

"Can I ask you something?"said Nojiko resting the soiled tissue aside after cleaning the mess.

"Sure."

"You've always said that you never wanted to marry a workaholic, right?"

"Yeah. I did say that."

"So why did you marry Luffy?"

"Why are you asking me that now?"

"Don't get me wrong; I did say that you had my support. I'm just curious. Your marriage is pretty much 'high risk'."

Nami cleaned up her waterworks and said firmly, "First of all, I did know what I wanted in the beginning. I knew what I wanted in a husband but you can't always get what you want. And I married him anyway. I never thought twice before saying my vows and not once have I ever regretted my decision up to this day.

Sure, Luffy travels quite a lot for work and at times... at times he might get hurt but his job is meaningful and I'm proud to be his wife."

Nojiko smiled, "I see." She fetched two glasses from the kitchen and upon returning, she said, "Well you better get accustomed to these business trips. I'm sure Luffy wouldn't like the idea of you crying your heart out every time he jumps on a plane. And I can't afford to come here and comfort you all the time." Nobody asked her too and they both knew that she would come by as much as she could. After all, what were best friends for?

She poured Nami and herself a glass and when she was about to have a drink, Nami had something to say.

"I don't have to... at least not now."

"Don't have to what?"

"I don't have to get accustomed to him leaving because- I haven't told you this as yet but I'm working towards going with him soon."

"To where?"

"Wherever he has to go for work."

"Are you out of your mind? You shouldn't take the work Luffy does lightly. You said that it could get dangerous- remember that?"

"I did give it some thought and it's what I want to do."

"And how long are you planning on doing that?"

"For as long as possible."

"How and why did Luffy agree to that? Don't you think that you'll just distract him if he has to be protecting you all the time?"

Nami spun her glass and watched the reddish liquid whirl before bringing it to her lips for a sip and found that it was an excellent choice of wine.

"I didn't ask Luffy that I wanted to help him, I told him. All I have to do is take my training seriously and then I'll be more than ready."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am. It's an opportunity to help people- It baffles me that more people aren't doing it. And being by Luffy's side through it all is an added bonus.

I'm a grown woman. I can do whatever I want."

Nojiko smirked. Determined and unstoppable her sister was. Just like her husband.

"Don't get yourself killed."

"That should be easy."

They clinked glasses and relaxed in their seats savoring the sweet taste.

"You know," Nojiko started resting down her empty glass. "I thought that you guys would have been quick to start a family. You should be on baby number 2 by now."

Nami narrowed her eyes at the overused question she and Luffy have been asked only half a billion times: "When are you thinking about having kids?"

She thought that the "How did you guys meet?" question was bad but that took the cake by a landslide.

To answer the "How did you guys meet?" question, she just told the curious like it is. Whoever had a negative opinion about their arranged marriage could shove it because she and Luffy were the happy ones- not them.

So in response to Nojiko's inquiry, she said," We do plan on having kids but we are not in a hurry."

"Okay."

Nami had always loved her sister's degree of acceptance. Nojiko, for was long as she could remember always had a calm, mature personality. And she was fortunate to have the luxury to call her 'friend' for so many years and counting.

"Thanks for coming, Nojiko."

"You're welcome."

Nami set her glass aside, stretched and laid her head down on her guest's lap.

"What are you smiling about?"

Nami was glad that she asked.

"2 weeks ago, Luffy took some time off from the office to spend time with me. I didn't encourage it at first, knowing that he had to prepare for his trip but now thinking about it, I'm glad that he did. We did everything. Went this way and that and even got lost a few times. He may have tried too hard but he made everyday an adventure.

I can't wait till he comes back so that we could do it all over again."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That I should've stolen him from you when I had the chance."

"Too bad. He's mine."

"And you're not sharing, right?"

"That's right...," Nami blinked. "Did we have this conversation already?"

"Nope. What makes you say that?"

Nami scratched her head in wonder. Wondering if she was having a mild case of déjà vu.

Meanwhile, Nojiko busied herself pouring them a second glass.

"Hope you're not trying to get me drunk," Nami said, sitting up to seize the tasty beverage.

"Of course not," Nojiko fetched something else from her bags. "Would you like some cheese with that wine?"

* * *

The exit for customs opened up and soon came a loud voice that echoed throughout the crowd of people.

"Nami!"

Some were thrown off-guard but continued on with their business. They had things to do and places to be.

All but one who didn't take a moment to think twice, took flight towards the source of the beckoning call. Three weeks was a long time but now she didn't have to wait any longer.

When they finally found each other, Luffy smiled impossibly wide which fueled her pace. Not wasting any more time, she leaped right into his arms that were used to hold her close.

When Luffy lowered her back on her feet again, the grip she had around his neck tightened. Then he laughed his silly laugh and she thought that she was going to shrivel up with joy. The moment he whispered her name in her ear, her skin tingledd and was littered by an array of goosebumps.

Releasing her arms, she stared back at his sweet smiling face. "Welcome back, Luffy," she had said but soon after she wondered why her husband's features changed to a look of slight concern. There was something on her face, and when she touched it, she found that she was crying.

Nojiko was right. She was a big baby and she hid her face and apologized. The rest of the crew arrived at that time having to deal with the impatient captain's bags at customs and looking on, they did the wise thing by keeping silent.

"Why are you apologizing, Nami?" The captain asked, taking her hands away and she couldn't help but look at him when he held her face with a warm hand, not bothering to wipe away the tears because she was grinning right through them. "These are your true feelings, right?"

And to add to her happiness he pulled her closer with his free arm now around her waist and gently kissed her starving lips.

He too missed her like crazy. During the time away, he thought about her all the time. Always wondered what she was up to and whether or not she was missing him as much as he was missing her. Each day, he worked towards this moment- The moment when they'll be able to see each other again and it was far better than how he imagined it.

Nothing could match the unwavering love Luffy had for his wife. If he had the chance to marry her all over again, he would do so in a heartbeat.

He had a lot to thank her for. Whenever he worried about her, her letter would put him at ease; When he thought he was doomed in the freezing weather, he was overjoyed to find that she had secretly added more convenient clothing to his luggage. He had everything he needed. And most importantly, he had to thank her for waiting on him; for having faith that he would come back home to her no matter what.

There was a sense of completeness as they stood simmering in each other's embrace and when Nami finally began paying attention to her surroundings, she saw the crew waiting patiently at stand-by. They were giving their captain his much needed time. He was the most homesick of them all.

Usopp was talking quietly with this fair blonde looking their way; Franky was trying his utmost to convince the crew that something had gotten into his eyes; An uninterested Zoro left soon after saying that he was going to the restroom and an attentive Sanji ran after him to instruct the marimo that he was headed the wrong way.

It was sure nice to see them all again in tip top shape. To Nami, they were all like family. When she tried to move to welcome them, Luffy wasn't ready to let go as yet- which was completely fine.

Because neither was she.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **-To Update! Girl: I had a gut feeling.**

 **-I'll answer my own question: My favourite part in chapter 20.5 is Nami's conversation with her mom.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22 point 5

**"I can't live like this anymore."**

It was late; around 8:30 at night and a perfect time to call the procrastinating long-nose they called friend.

Now seated, shoulder to shoulder with serious faces. The idiot couple were like strict parents awaiting their child's report card.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Usopp."

"Do you guys have me on loud speaker?"

"Cut to the chase," Nami snapped. "Did you ask her or not?"

"... I did."

"Really? Way to go, Usopp! We were rooting for you." 'Shishishishi'

"What did she say?"

"It didn't go so well..."

"Why? What happened?"

"She said that she hated my guts and didn't want to see my face again."

"Huh?! You're kidding."

"No. It's true. Soon after she left and was kidnapped by this gruesome, giant, terrifying monster so it's now up to me, Usopp The Brave, to save her and in turn win her heart."

"Do your best, Usopp. You can do it!"

Nami face-palmed and shook her head at the obvious tell-tale.

"Luffy, he's lying."

"Oh..."

"Why don't you just tell us? What really happened?"

Usopp grinned and squared his shoulders, feeling like the most powerful man who ever lived. Thinking that he had left his friends in suspense for more than enough time, he confessed:

"She said yes."

Luffy and Nami looked at each other the same time with smiles spreading from ear to ear. It was Luffy's turn to hold the phone and Nami leaned in ensuring that she didn't miss a word.

"That's great news, Usopp."

"Thanks. But she says that we'll have to wait till she's finished with her studies so we agreed on long-distance."

"It doesn't matter. I'm more surprised that you took so long to ask her out. Was she happy?"

"She was- one of the happiest I've ever seen her. I feared the worst and thought that I was going to be rejected."

'Shishishishi'

"Thanks guys."

Nami and Luffy blinked and tilted their heads.

"What are you thanking us for?"

"The courage and for the push... Don't get me wrong... I've tried asking her out many times before in the past- Kaya's one of the most beautiful, smartest girl I know and she's my good friend- but I've always chickened out- so thank you."

"It was nothing."

"Yeah. Like Nami said, we didn't do anything. You did it all on your own."

Usopp puffed with pride.

"Whatever you say, captain.

Today was great. It was nice hanging out with you again. It has sure been a while."

"... Yeah. It was fun."

"You're the strongest person I know, Luffy... I mean- Do you really have to-"

"I do. It's important."

Nami studied her husband carefully but not with the habitual fondness; her lips pressed together in a fine line.

"Okay. Just remember to take it easy."

"Yeah."

"That's all for now. You guys have a good night."

When the call ended, Nami had a strong need to say something.

"Luffy..."

"What is it Nami?" His tired eyes stared back at her and she knew that the time and circumstance were not in her favour.

"It's good that Usopp told Kaya how he felt, huh?"

"Yeah. He seemed super happy about it."

Nami mustered a smile and just like that, their time together came to an end.

Soon he'll lean over to kiss her cheek. And so said so done, the moment his lips left her skin, her stomach grew tight like it usually did. And then he'll say:

"Goodnight Nami. I have an early start tomorrow."

This had been their so-called routine for the past 6 weeks and Nami hated every second of it.

* * *

Nowadays, Nami had loads of free time for herself but it was never something that she asked for nor needed. She was a wife. Had been for 3 years and counting. A happy wife who was deeply loved by her husband but these past couple of weeks had changed the solid relationship she and Luffy shared; including their well thought out schedule.

All this she thought about while scribbling her next draft for her newest map project. She still loved cartography but one thing about hobbies is that they couldn't love you back and Nami grew even more frustrated when she drew each curve and landmark so much so that she had to stop.

She left her chair and had a stroke of luck when she opened her door to her husband, standing there preparing to knock.

Both eyes widened upon seeing each other and this was inevitably the chance Nami had been waiting for.

"I saw that the lights were still on so I thought you were busy drawing a map."

"I was. Just a while ago actually."

"So does that mean you're done?"

"Yup."

"Oh- I couldn't sleep so I wanted to come sit with you like we used to. I'll just head back to bed then."

Nami folded her arms. "I have something to say, Luffy."

By her tone, Luffy knew that he was in some form of trouble but he still lent her his ears.

"I can't live like this anymore."

She saw that he was confused which was expected so she fed him some rope.

"What I mean is that I miss the way things were before you decided to take on more hours. I feel like we've grown distant ever since."

"Things have been different. And I haven't been liking it that much either."

They were on equal ground and they were getting somewhere but Luffy had something else to say:

"Before I decided on spending more time at work to train, you were the first person I spoke to. I asked if you'd be okay with it."

And she had said an automatic 'yes.' Only because during their last mission, he went ahead and got himself badly injured and was in a coma for 5 days leaving his wife in a dire state of worry. Luffy had hated himself for that so when he proposed the idea, none of them thought about the consequences.

It was a mistake.

"It won't last forever. Just 5 months, remember?"

Nami bit the inside of her bottom lip and stepped forward looking at the floor.

"I know but..."

Luffy closed the space between them with his arms around her. Her 'most safe place on earth.' He smiled at the memory.

"But what?" She cuddled up more into his shoulder and held onto him. "You can tell me anything."

"I don't like it. All we talk about now is work. When last have we spoken about us? And we haven't done anything worthwhile together in a long, long time."

"You're right. And as soon as these 5 months are up, everything will go back to normal and we'll do whatever it is you want us to. I promise."

"No. That's not what I want... All I've ever wanted was for you to take care of yourself."

"And that's why I have to do this training."

She looked at him straight in the eyes and said,"You told Usopp that it was important."

"It _is_ important."

"Oh." Nami cast her eyes sideways and Luffy was well aware of his wife's disappointment.

"The training is important, Nami but it's not more important than our marriage."

From her, he managed to spark a smile.

"I still love you."

"I know."

"Then stop acting like I don't."

"I'm sorry. It's just that when making the decision concerning the extra training, I had you in mind."

"That's funny cause I was thinking about you as well. I don't like it when you're sad."

His sweetness rewarded him a kiss.

"I love you too, Luffy but what I want you to do for me is stop thinking about me so much and to focus more on yourself."

The way her husband looked at her was as if she was asking him to stick both his arms in boiling lava. He held her tighter around the waist.

"It's not hard. Just do what makes you happy."

"I don't understand... I'm happy when you're happy, Nami."

After 3 years of marriage, he still managed to make her blush like a high school girl.

"That may be so but think about what else makes you happy- besides me. Like your friends and eating at your favourite restaurant. Your well being; your health...

You've been coming home exhausted lately that I doubt you have time for any of those things. Even though you've tried to make an effort, it hurts me to see you this way.

Usopp said that you should take it easy. I think so too."

He placed his lips on her forehead and she continued:

"I'm not telling you what to do, Luffy; I just want what's best for you."

"Yeah. I know."

"Do you need time to think about it?"

"Nope."

"So what have you decided to do?"

"I'm still going to train."

Right before Nami could protest, Luffy said,"But just not as hard. I'll cut back on my hours so that I could take care of the more important things in life."

His wife's dulled excitement recovered tenfold.

"And are you positively sure that that's what you want to do?"

"Yeah. Deal?"

"Deal."

She will support him every step of the way.

* * *

In the kitchen they tried making a mug cake recipe Nami found on the internet. She fed him a spoonful simply because she wanted him to taste it first.

"How is it? Good?"

"No. It's delicious."

"Is it cooked all the way through?"

"Yeah. Try some."

She did and it was a proven success.

Luffy smiled in a way that Nami didn't realize she missed. His face had lit in a way that rivaled stars and she was tempted to give him all her share if it meant he could smile like that for a bit longer. It was so precious.

As the minutes ticked by, she took note of the way he looked at her- similar to how he did when she took her stride down the aisle to marry him. An arrangement that felt like fate.

One empty mug later, Luffy had drawn closer, reaching up to release her hair from it's hurried bun and the moment her tresses cascaded down her shoulders, her eyes locked with his. He brought her close by the waist, sneaking his hand under her satin, cake-stained pajama blouse coming to touch the contour of her back. Then he kissed her and Nami didn't want to think about anything else.

Everyday she thanked the heavens for making Luffy be the man she fell in love with. Of all the love stories she had read about, theirs was without a doubt her favourite.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter took a toll on me! Makes me want to burn something down or something. This chapter is the first that made me throw out loads of draft. Loads. I broke inside when I had to draw lines through days of mind boggling writing. But it's over now and though it's not perfect, it's done and I like it very much.**

 **Thanks for reading this bonus series. Your time taken to do so has been much appreciated. :)**

 **-Awsme Grl**


End file.
